Another Heart Calls
by laurenXdannie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends since the day there were born. But when Gabriella moves away, Troy’s life changes. With a new girlfriend, Troy struggles to forget his childhood love. When Gabriella returns, will Troy's life change again? TXG
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story is written by _dancingdiva101 _and _DannieBabee._ This is a joint story and is uploaded to a joint account. We hope that you enjoy this story as much as we like writting it and make sure to check out our other stories, on our own profiles. _Born Survivor - By dancingdiva101 _and _Rome Romance - by DannieBabee. _Please Review.

**What happens when the love of your life moves away?**

**How will you cope?**

"_It's only 2 years Troy." Gabriella said, with tear streaming down her face._ _  
"But it's Florida!" I said, with tears brimming my eyelids._

**I've known Gabriella Montez all my life.**

**Gabriella was moving to another school in Florida, ****with only email for communication.**

"_I know but I'll still miss you," I said.  
__"I'm going to miss you too wildcat." She said, releasing me and throwing her final bag over her shoulder.__"I love you, you're always going to be my best friend" She said._

**You learn to move on. Let go of the past, even if you can't let go of her.**

"_Hey baby!" she practically screamed. "So I was thinking, tonight you could come over and we could watch a movie. What do you think?"__  
_

**Drama occurs**

"_Hey baby, have you thought more about tonight?" _

"_Maybe because you talk about so much crap."_

**Then****, shockingly, that one person comes back into your life, but you're not even sure it's true.**

_Then, it was as if she just entered the area soundlessly, she walked through the crowd gracefully, even though she was new, it was like she belonged here.  
It was like magic in a way. It was like fate._

_My heart skipped a beat, was it Gabriella?_

"_Oh my god!" I shouted. You have got to be kidding me. Was this a dream?  
What the hell was happening?_

**You realize just how much you love your best friend.**

_I never told her I loved her. I should have but I didn't realize it until she left. God I'm stupid._

**And you fall for her, all over again.**

"_I told you I'd be back"_

**Then one day you feel something; so intensifying yet so remarkable.**

_Time came to a halt; it was like it was only of two in the entire world. Nothing else mattered. I didn't care about anyone else at this moment in time.  
It was just Gabriella. Fireworks exploded in my stomach; and travelled up to my heart. Was it normal to feel like this?_

**The classic tale of two best friends, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.**

**Another Heart Calls**

"_You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for that kiss!"_

"_Wow! I love drama! It's so dramatic!"_

* * *


	2. Brown haired, brown eyed beauty

I've known Gabriella Montez all my life.

A day never goes by when I don't think about her. She's on my mind constantly; she's like an addiction. We've been best friends forever. I never got the chance to tell her how I really felt, I struggled to tell myself. This was it, the day Mrs. Montez was getting transferred to Florida. Gabriella was going to be moving to another school in Florida. With her. Without me. In ten short seconds, I watched the car drive down the street, with Gabriella out of sight. Out of my life. Completely.

**Flashback**

_The day arrived. The day I had to say goodbye to Gabriella Montez. The day I dreaded for two weeks.  
"It's only 2 years Troy." Gabriella said, with tear streaming down her face._ _  
"But it's Florida!" I said, with tears brimming my eyelids.  
Mrs. Montez was getting transferred 3,000 miles away, with only email for communication.  
"I know but there is email Troy," she said.  
"Gabby, it's time to go," I heard Mrs. Montez shout from the car.  
I pulled Gabriella into a bone crushing hugs and finally let the tears fall. __I couldn't be apart from her, I couldn't live without her. I clung onto her, hugging her close, breathing in her sweet smelling vanilla perfume for the last time._ _"Good bye." I said. "I'll never forget you."  
"Troy, I'm coming back! I promise. I'm not going away forever. I'll be back as soon as you know it," she laughed through her tears. "I could never leave you forever! You're my best friend!"  
"I know but I'll still miss you," I said.  
__"I'm going to miss you too wildcat." She said, releasing me and throwing her final bag over her shoulder._ _"I love you, you're always going to be my best friend" She said. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek. I knew that this was the moment to remember; it would be the last time I would see her. For two years._ _With that, she ran to the car, waved once more and left. I stayed frozen on the spot as the black car drove away. Then she was gone. Our last summer together was to be our last until she came back. She'll be back. She promised._

**Flashback end**

I broke from my thoughts when I heard my alarm go off, two years ago today, the love of my life left. I never told her I loved her. I should have but I didn't realize it until she left. God I'm stupid. I climbed out of bed and turned my alarm off and walked to my bathroom. I stripped down and jumped into the shower, letting the scalding water relax my muscles. After 20 minutes of washing my hair and body, I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the sink, and brushed my teeth.  
"Troy, you're going to be late to pick Danielle up," my mother shouted from the stairs. I quickly ran out of the bathroom, dried off and threw on some clothes.  
"Okay! Be right down!" I shouted. I grabbed my school bag and grabbed my car keys from my bed-side table and ran out the door, giving my mum a quick peck on the cheek and left to pick Dannie up.

The ride to school was everything but a silent one. Dannie wouldn't stop talking about shoes, clothes and make-up. But I wasn't listening. I couldn't get my best friend out of my head. Gabriella. I wondered what she is doing now. Would she be on her way to school? Would she already be at school? Did she have a boyfriend? I didn't know any of the answers but what I did know was that I was completely obsessed with Gabriella Montez.

I was disturbed from my thoughts by Dannie saying my name… twice.  
"Don't you think so sweetie?" Dannie said, looking over at me. I looked at her and shook myself from my previous thoughts.  
"Huh?" I asked, a confused look sprawled across my face.  
"Oh, forget it, what's wrong with you this morning, you're not yourself" She opened her door and peered back down into the car "I'll see you at break" Dannie said, slamming the door. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even consider replying, or tell her not to slam my doors. Why was it, I couldn't get her out of my head? No matter how hard I tried, it just wasn't happening. I sighed and took the keys out of the ignition, grabbing my bag and slamming the door as I got out.

I was still in deep thought. I probably would be all day. I glanced across the parking lot to see most people were hanging around with their friends. Then, it was as if she just entered the area soundlessly, she walked through the crowd gracefully, even though she was new, it was like she belonged here. It was like magic in a way. It was like fate. I looked more carefully; she had brown hair, although I couldn't be sure from the distance. She looked so familiar yet so different.

My heart skipped a beat, was it Gabriella? Time seemed to slow down, as I eagerly looked across, trying to get a better look. I looked back over, attempting to see her face, but I had no such luck, I could only see the side view. My head sank down as I realized this 'brown-haired' girl was just someone with the same hair style. Her face wasn't like I remembered it. This person was someone much older, probably in the year above.

I didn't notice I was staring until Chad came over, balancing a basketball in one hand and the other holding his school bag up on his back.  
"Yo! Hoops dude!" he shouted.  
"Can you not shout? I'm only here," I said while I kept looking.  
"Sorry man. What are you looking at?" He said. I saw him look in the direction I was looking at. "Whoa! That girl is hot!"  
I felt anger rush through my veins. Why was I getting this worked up? I mean, this girl couldn't possibly be Gabriella. It was just impossible.  
"Dude! Don't let Taylor here you say that." I said.  
"Oh yeah. Shit. Don't tell her," he mumbled. He flung the basketball into my hands and looked around and spotted Taylor. "So I'll catch you later man, my girl's over there, cya!"  
"Yeah alright bye," I said and I started walking into school to my locker. I got to my locker and noticed Dannie there, waiting for me. Oh god.

"Hey baby!" she practically screamed. "So I was thinking, tonight you could come over and we could watch a movie. What do you think?"  
"Erm… I'll think about it," I mumbled while opening my locker.  
"Oh okay," she said in a sad tone. To my surprise it didn't last long. She was back to normal, bubbly, annoying self in a nano-second. "Well don't think about it too long!" And she kissed me quick and walked away, catching up with her cheer leader friends. Today is going to be a long day!

I grabbed a couple of books out my locker and slammed it shut, why did I choose her? I thought to myself. Dannie never used to be annoying; she became all big headed when she started dating me, Come to think of it, getting on the cheer leading team didn't help her ego neither. To think, if Gabriella hadn't left two years ago, I wouldn't be with Danielle right now. I cursed myself for thinking about her again. I closed my eyes and leant against my locker, here we go, another day where all I thought of was Gabriella Montez.

Once again, I was disrupted from my thoughts by Chad's voice becoming like a fog horn.  
"Hoops man, you coming to home room?" I opened my eyes to see Chad's afro bouncing towards me. I smirked 'His afro's almost as big as Danielle's ego!' I said to myself. I followed Chad and walked into Miss Darbus' room. Oh the joys of home room. I sat in my seat and zoned out for the fifth time that day. 'What would have happened if she never moved away? Would we still be best friends? Or would we be more than that?' I couldn't help but think of alternatives. I loved Gabriella so much. I couldn't help but think this, even with a girlfriend, but to be honest, Dannie isn't the best person to spend my life with.

Was it Gabriella? Was Gabriella the girl I wanted to be with for the rest of my life? It was like _Romeo and Juliet_ in a way. A forbidden love. Not because our families hated each other and I was Montague and she was a Capulet, it was because she lived 3,000 miles away. It was just the same though; what it came down to was that we just we couldn't be together.

The morning of the school day flew by in a blur, nothing good happened. No drama, no complications, no fun. And soon it was lunch time. I was sat with my closest friends, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan and also Dannie. Looking around I noticed something was missing within our group. I hadn't noticed it before but now it stood out. Someone was missing. It felt like there was a hole in the middle of the gang and no-one could fill it. Could Gabriella fill it? 'God, Troy stop thinking about her!' I thought to myself. Not thinking about her was proving extremely difficult.  
"... So my dad was like "Sharpay those jeans are too skinny." So I said "Dad, that is why people call them skinny jeans" my dad is just unbelievable. He has no clue about fashion!" Sharpay said as she was having a conversation with Taylor and Dannie. Laugher filled the table and I couldn't help but laugh at Sharpay's frustrated face.  
"Hey baby, have you thought more about tonight?" Dannie said has she turned around to me.  
"Huh? What about tonight?" I asked confusingly.  
"God Troy! What is with you today? You never listen to me!" she shouted.  
"Maybe because you talk about so much crap." I mumbled quietly, but un-fortunately she heard me, earning a few 'oh's' from the guys.  
"Fine! Be like that. I'll get a ride from Lauren, so don't bother waiting for me after school!" she said angrily, grabbed her bag and she walked off. I stared after her, trying not to laugh. Man! She can be so dramatic. After a few minutes of silence Chad finally breaks it.  
"Wow! I love drama! It's so dramatic!"

"No shit," I said quietly, looking down, I still couldn't focus on what had just happened between me and Dannie. My brain was focusing on Gabriella. I couldn't help but think about where she was? What she was doing? The group began talking about their own thing again, whilst I sat there in silence. Why did everything have to be so complicated? It was just all so annoying.  
"Are you coming Bolton?" Chad asked, getting up from his seat and grabbing his basketball from under the table.  
"Yeah" I replied "Cya later" I said to everyone, and I followed Chad out of the room with Zeke and Jason following behind.  
"What the hell happened just then?" Chad asked, questioning me when out of earshot.  
"My minds somewhere else today man" I said, walking into the changing rooms. The bright red of the walls and lockers stood out to me. The Wildcat colours.  
"You better be focused on the game man" Chad said, taking his shirt of and replacing it with his wildcat shirt with a huge '8' wrote on the back.  
"Don't worry I will be" I replied throwing on his number 14 shirt. But I didn't know, how could I focus on the game with this in my mind?

We all ran out of the changing rooms and into the gym, where we sat on the bleachers waiting for my dad, also known as Coach Bolton. I tried to focus, I needed to at least look as if I was making an effort, or my dad would notice something straight away. I needed to do this. It's just one hour, I know I can do it.  
"Right, I want to see some dribbling, a few free throws, do some warming up"  
I immediately stood up and ran to get a ball. I began my dribbling around the court, doing my own thing, taking a few free throws every now and again. My mind was still drifting off elsewhere, to that brown haired, brown eyes beauty.

After gym was done, it was time to go home. End of the school day and I couldn't be much happier. I quickly ran to the showers to freshen up and change to my casual clothes again. I hadn't been concentrating on people coming in and what not, because I was too focused on thinking about Gabriella rather than anybody else. I step out of the showering area and dried off and put my clothes on. Then Chad sneaked up on me and sat down on the bench as I was putting my shirt on.  
"Dude! What is with you? You're all over the place," he said.  
"I'm fine," I replied.  
"Are you deprived from your sexual tendencies or something?" he said, smirking.  
"What? Dude! You're disgusting," I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear the conversation.  
"I'll take that was a yes then," he said.  
"I have to go now and find Dannie and say sorry. I'll see you later man."

I searched everywhere for Dannie; the classrooms, the hallways, the gym. Nothing. Where could she be? Maybe Lauren took her home? I can't be sure. I ran to the entrance doors of the school, opened them and was blinded by the light of the sun. Because of the brightness, I couldn't see where I was looking. Suddenly I banged into someone and lots of books crashed down onto the floor.  
"Oh shit; I'm sorry," I said.  
"No it's fine," the voice said.  
I bent down to help the person with their books and as soon as they lifted their head up from looking down at the floor, all oxygen in my lungs were snatched away from me and I struggled for breath.  
"Oh my god!" I shouted. You have got to be kidding me. Was this a dream? What the hell was happening?

**Theres the first chapter! Please review! **


	3. Back for Good

**Chapter 2 of: Another Heart Calls. Thank you for all your reviews and such.  
Hope you enjoy and please review  
**

I looked up at the beautiful, brown eyes staring back at me. I must be dreaming. 'Snap out of it Troy.' I told myself, I'd been so wrapped up in dreams of Gabriella, I must be hallucinating.  
"I told you I'd be back" She smiled. Her angelic voice rang throughout my ears. I dropped the books on the floor and hugged her tight. I hugged her like there was no tomorrow. I smelled in her amazing vanilla scent, which I had missed so much these past two years. This was the moment when I knew it was happening, everything came to realization. The thoughts of apologizing to Dannie were pushed to the back of my mind. All that was important was right here, right now. I had Gabriella in my arms, and that's all that mattered to me right now.  
"Where? Why? How?" I asked, unable to complete any of my questions.  
"I got back early this morning, I didn't have time to come and see you, I figured I'd see you at school" Gabriella's voice sang. I was so caught up in my world, nothing mattered to me anymore. Gabriella was in my arms and that was all I cared about.

"How about you let go of me and help me pick these books up?" She asked her famous giggle erupting from her perfect mouth. I immediately released her and bent down to pick them all up.  
"My mum drove me this morning; could you give me a lift home?" She asked politely.  
"I'd love to," I replied. I knew she still lived in the same place, her relatives had checked on their house frequently whilst they were away. Whenever I saw a car pull up outside her house, my heart skipped, then to realize it was just her aunt checking up, it just made the whole process harder for me.

Driving through the streets of Albuquerque, the atmosphere seemed like more of a comfortable one than it was when Dannie was here. Gabriella didn't talk about herself all the way home; she asked me questions of how my life is like, and what I had done and what I'm doing now. And I actually listened and had a goofy smile on my face throughout the whole time. It was comfortable, relaxing; there was no awkwardness what-so-ever. Suddenly my phone rang; Dannie. I had two options: one, pick it up and have the possibility of getting caught talking on the phone while driving or two, ignore the call and have her ring and ring until I got annoyed with her so I had to answer it. I chose option one.

"Hey baby!" she shouted. I had to pull the phone away from my ear just to have a normal voice going through it. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have had a beef at you. I'm sorry baby." There was laugher in the background and music. Was she having a party?  
"… Anyway, listen, the movie night is cancelled, I'm at a friend's house so I can't see you tonight." She continued.  
"What friend?" I asked, suspiciously.  
"Just a friend babe, I'll call you later. Love you," she said and hung up. I was frozen; it felt like my hand was glued to the phone. I couldn't move, all I could do was drive. I hang up and dropped the phone on to my lap. She loves me? 'She said it, didn't she?' I thought. Did I love her? I don't think I did. If I did love Dannie, I loved Gabriella 100% more. I was sure of that.

"Girlfriend?" Gabriella's angelic voice said. I broke from my trance, gripped the steering wheel tighter and looked over at her and a small smile crept up on my face. 'God, she is so beautiful' I thought. 'Okay so I'm going insane.'  
"What? Do I have something on my face," she panicked and went to grab her bag and started searching for something.  
"No! No, you're just so beautiful," I said. Where did that come from? I never said it to Dannie but with Gabriella it just seemed right to say it.  
"Okay, whatever Troy. You've been hit on the head by too many basketballs, since I've been away," she said, looking out of the window, obviously embarrassed. I sighed and muttered "It's true." I carried on driving until we got to her house. It looked so much the same but the people living in it were so different. Gabriella was so much more grown up. She was more developed and her hair was longer, and shinier. Truth be told, she looked amazing!

Gabriella stepped out of my car and I followed her out.  
"Thanks for the ride Troy, do you want to come in?" her voice sang. I processed what she just said in my mind. In her house? I hadn't been in it for two years. I needed to do this.

"Yeah thanks," I replied "I'll just go park up my car." I jumped in my car and drove to my house…3 houses down the street. I parked in the drive way, abandoned my bag in the car and ran back to her house, she was still waiting out front for me.  
"Is your mum in?" Troy asked casually.  
"She's at work, as usual, it got kind of boring in Florida, she was always at work, you know, I never had a friend as good as you," she smiled and hung her bag up in the house. I took my surroundings in; it looked the same, just a couple of add-ons and an ornament stood on the table near the door: one I presumed was from Florida. The house still contained its fresh smell, I loved Gabriella's house; it always smelt amazing.  
"Come on" She said, pulling me out the back door and into her garden.  
"I've missed this so much" I whispered, looking around  
"What?" She asked, looking at me confused.  
"Oh…nothing" I replied. I stepped forward and looked around.

Me and Gabriella just talked about what she'd been up to in Florida, and then we got onto what I'd been doing while she was gone.  
"So, you got yourself a girlfriend" She said, poking me in the stomach and laughing.  
"I have a….what?" I asked, slightly confused. "Oh, you mean Dannie" I said, my face turning into some sort of frown.  
"She's pretty" Gabriella said, smiling up at me.  
"Pretty annoying" I said, laughing at her. "I can't stand her, she does my head in! She used to be really nice, then her ego grew…along with her mouth"

Gabriella laughed at me "She seems nice" I never thought I'd say this, but Gabriella had no idea. Dannie was the ultimate bitch, and now Gabriella's back, what do I do? I need to be with her! I have to; it's like that saying 'don't do this and you'll die!' I have to be with Gabriella; otherwise I think I'd die. Pathetic as it sounds but it's true. We spent most of the afternoon talking about random things and just having a laugh, enjoying the feeling of her been back. I ended up staying for dinner; Mrs. Montez makes an awesome dish of lasagna, my favorite, aside from peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; my specialty.

It was getting late so I decided to call it a night and headed for the door.  
"I'll pick you up and give you a lift to school if you want? Dannie has Lauren picking her up so it's cool. You're not going to be the third wheel," I said as she smiled.

"Yeah okay, thanks. I'm glad to be back," she said.  
"Me too. I mean, you know, I'm glad you're home and I'm happy that you're back here and yeah so I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said as I started walking down the path.  
"Troy!" Gabriella shouted. I turned around sharply and noticed she was running towards me. I opened my arms and she jumped in them and I spun her round. "I meant it you know. I do love you."

"I know," I said. 'In a best friend way though' I thought. "I love you too."

Her face lit up and a large smile and she hugged me again.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late!" she giggled.  
"Me late, Never!" I said. And I leaned in to kiss her cheek, she wasn't aware of what I was doing so she moved her head up to look at me and my lips were captured in hers. Time came to a halt; it was like it was only of two in the entire world. Nothing else mattered. I didn't care about anyone else at this moment in time. It was just Gabriella. Fireworks exploded in my stomach; and travelled up to my heart. Was it normal to feel like this? It was just a kiss; but it was such a mind-blowing kiss. I felt like my insides were shutting down. All because of one kiss! I wanted to stay like this forever; feeling her soft lips on mine, feeling her small thin hands travel up to wrap around my neck, feeling her hands grip the hair at the back of my head. I moved my hands to grab her hips and held her close. Oh yeah, I defiantly wanted to stay like this now! When the loss of oxygen became too much, I knew we had to pull away; much to my disappointment. We pulled away, breathless and looked into each other's eyes. We stayed silent for a few minutes to get our breaths back.  
"So tomorrow, see you then," Gabriella said.  
"What? Oh... uh...yeah see you tomorrow," I said. I let go of her and watched as she turned and walked to the door. "Gabriella!"  
She turned back around and smiled. "Yeah?"  
"You have absolutely no idea how long I've waited for that kiss!" I said, and turned back around and started walking home with a large smile on my face. That had to be the best kiss I have ever had. It beat out Dannie's so much; the kisses me and Dannie shared are sweet and nice but it wasn't the relationship type kiss; and I'm in a relationship with Dannie. But with Gabriella, it's so different; the kiss was like heaven itself. And I wanted more, I wanted more of Gabriella.

I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling, re-living what had happened under 2 hours ago. The most amazing kiss of my life. I'm so glad she turned around, it was so much better than a kiss on the cheek. I fell to sleep that night, thinking of Gabriella. The most amazing person In my life.

* * *


	4. Caught in the act

**This is chapter 3 of: _Another Heart Calls._ Enjoy it and please Review**

The next morning I awoke from my dream. I dreamt Gabriella had come back; but it was just a dream. Nothing more. I reached over to shut my alarm off and laid back down, just thinking about the dream and hoping that it wasn't. 'But it was troy! Stop saying it wasn't.' I thought to myself.  
"Troy sweetie, are you picking Gabriella up?" my mum said as she poked her head through the door.  
"Huh? What? Am I still dreaming?" I said, confusingly.  
"No… she just called to make sure. Have you bumped your head through the night?" she said. I leapt up so fast, I didn't know I was on the edge of the bed and I went tumbling down to the floor. I groaned and sat up. "Nope, but I have now."  
My mum laughed and walked out of the room, trying to me to get up, showered and dressed because my breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes. Gabriella was back! It wasn't a dream at all. I wasn't dreaming. That kiss was real! I wanted it again, with Gabriella but what Dannie? What am I going to do with her? While I showered all I could think about was Gabriella yet she was only three houses down. 'God Troy! Obsessive much?' I thought as I jumped out and grabbed some clothes. I threw them on after drying off and went downstairs. I ate my breakfast in silence. My dad had already set off to East High, and my mum was getting ready to go to work.

Once I had finished my breakfast, I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and gel my hair. Once I was done, I grabbed my bag and car keys and set off to Gabriella's house.  
"Morning!" I said as she got in the car.  
"Hey! Thanks for giving me a lift Troy," she said.  
"Its fine," I said, and started driving away.  
The car ride to school was a funny one; we were cracking jokes and it was just like old times, only she was more grown up, more beautiful looking and has gotten more embarrassed about a lot of things.  
"So… where's Dannie," Gabriella said quietly.  
"She got a lift from Lauren today. Some cheer leader thing, I don't know. I stop listening when she goes on about it," I admitted.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"When you hear her go on about it you'll understand," I said. She laughed. 'God, I love that laugh!' I thought. 'Snap out of Troy!'  
"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.  
"What? Oh yeah… I'm fine," I gave her a grin as I parked car in a space in East High's student parking lot.

I got out of the car and threw my bag over my shoulder.  
"So who's home room are you in now?" I asked casually, walking into the East High building  
"Yours obviously," She laughed "How could you forget?" my legs turned to jelly as she laughed.  
"You weren't there yesterday though" I replied a confused look on my face.  
"I had to sign in, didn't get enough time to go to homeroom" She said politely. "Glad to see I still have the same locker" She laughed.  
Her locker was just opposite mine, we split when we got to our lockers to go and get the books we needed for the day. Once I had mine, I walked over to her.  
"So, how's it feel been back at…" I began.  
"TROOOOOOY" Came the high pitched squeals of Dannie.  
"Here we go again" I said to Gabriella in a whisper only she could hear. She laughed and shut her locker, looking up at me.  
"Hey baby!" Dannie said attacking me with her lips. 'Gabriella's were so much better' I thought to myself. 'STOP IT, you're with Dannie' I told myself. Dannie stepped away and looked behind me.  
"Who's this?" She asked, her nose scrunched up.  
"Gabriella, she left two years ago, now she's back" I smiled a goofy smile. Then dropped it suddenly as I knew how it would look to Dannie.  
"Nice to see you again Gabriella, come on Troy" She said, attempting to drag me away.  
"Oh I'm staying here, waiting for Chad, and Gabi's in my home room anyway" I said, releasing her arm from mine.  
"Oooh 'Gabi's' in your home room is she, I see were on short name terms already, are we? Sorry sunshine, Troy's with me" She sniggered, looking at Gabriella with a slight hint of anger.  
"I've known Gabi since the day I was born. She's actually my best friend, so I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to her like that" I said bitterly.  
"Oh, sorry" She said, her voice becoming quiet.  
"Yeah…anyway better be going" I said, gesturing to Gabriella to follow.  
"I thought you were waiting for Chad?" Dannie shouted to me down the corridor.  
"Chad's a big boy now, he can walk himself" I replied, turning around and smirking.

We entered the room in silence. This was going to be boring. Homeroom passed quickly; just handing out messages and notes throughout the class room. Gabriella spoke to Taylor and Sharpay and they caught up with the gossip and news. The first few lessons past quickly and all I thought about was Gabi. It was becoming a habit now. A reflex. A motion in my mind which never turns off; like a switch. Soon it was lunch time and once again the table was filled with laugher. It seemed complete now, more than ever before. Gabriella's filled it. Just like that; she has filled the gap between us and now the gang is secure. Dannie didn't sit with us today; which was strange.  
"Troy, she won't stop looking at me," Gabi said. I looked round and noticed that Dannie was staring at Gabi, with an evil glint in her eye.  
"Just ignore her. She's just jealous, Gabi," I responded. "I'll talk to her."  
"Okay thanks," she said and she ate her lunch.  
"Yo! Dude, you coming to the gym for a lunch-time work out?" Chad shouted. "Your girl will be there, practicing her cheerleading dance."  
"Dude, what are you going on about? His girl is sat next to her! Duh!" Jason said. I almost choked on my drink, but managed to swallow it. "Oh no! My bad, you're girl is in the gym. Sorry."  
"Erm… I'm going to stay here if that's alright. I'll see you later," I said as I looked over at Gabi, she looked unhappy for some reason. "Hey cheer up! You can't be sad around the lunkhead basket ball boy."  
"Huh? Who is that?" she asked, while her nose scrunched up in confusion. She looked so beautiful. What I would give just to have her lips on mine again. To feel her hands on the back on my head, and have my hands placed on her hips. That deep brown hair curling to the middle of her back, and those chocolate brown eyes, that lit up her face and sparkled in the light. What I'd give to hold her close to me and call her mine. My girlfriend. I wish she was. But that was something that would never happen. I must have been in such a trance, that I didn't know she was saying my name.  
"Troy? Troy? Hello?" I heard her say. I shook myself from my thoughts and looked at her.  
"Sorry what?" I asked, been more confused and embarrassed than ever.  
"I asked you a question? Who is the 'lunkhead basketball boy'?"  
"Oh! Well… me of course!" I said. "I'm shocked, Montez! You didn't even that!"  
"Oh so we're on second name terms?" she asked smiling. "Well then, Bolton, two can play that game."  
I just laughed and carried on eating; not realizing everyone else had stopped eating and was now staring at me. I looked up and saw five faces just looking at me in shock.  
"What?" I asked. They all looked back down to eat or looked over at their neighbour to talk to each other. I could've sworn I heard Taylor say something like 'flirting' to Kelsi.

The rest of the school day past quickly; Gabi and I didn't have a run in with my girlfriend, which Gabi felt good about. I dropped her off and asked her to come round for dinner.  
"Yeah okay," she grinned. "What time?"  
"Erm… just come at about four-ish. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. It gives me time to change and stuff."  
"You look beautiful already though. You don't need to" I said  
"Stop it Troy! You have a girl friend remember," she snapped. I was taken aback by her tone but I quickly recovered and turned the engine on anyway.  
"Yeah I remember," I muttered. "See you later."  
"Cya!" she said and she walked into house. What the hell am I going to do?

I parked in the drive way and took the keys out, getting out of my car. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and slammed the door shut. I walked up to the door and turned the key in the lock, opening the door and have the fresh smell of flowers drift to my nose. I threw my bag and coat on the floor and ran upstairs. I threw my clothes off and picked out a plain white shirt and some jeans. I threw them on and then ran back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and explored the fridge, browsing to see what I could dig out. I settled on my specialty, Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. I brought out the things I needed and then began making a huge pile of them. I knew how much Gabriella liked them; I always used to make them for her. I heard a light knock at the door, knowing it was Gabriella's petite hands.  
"Come in" I yelled.  
"Hey Wildcat" She smiled, walking through the door, into the kitchen  
"Hey, I made these, I hope you still like them" I smirked offering her the plate. She dived forward and took one in her small hands she stuffed it roughly in her mouth. 'God I wish that was my…' TROY SNAP OUT OF IT, I told myself.  
"I've missed these so much!" Gabriella said, between mouthfuls. I laughed at her eagerness.  
"Fancy watching a movie or something?" I asked, picking up the plate and walking into the room.  
"Yeah, can I choose it?" She asked sweetly.  
"Of course you can" I laughed, as she ran to the cabinet and picked out 'Final Destination 3'.  
I took it off her and put it into the DVD player. To get the whole 'scary' experience I closed the curtains and shut off the light.

I settled down on the sofa with Gabriella, ready to watch the film, when my phone rang.  
"Oh god, sorry, one second" Gabriella nodded  
"HEY BABY!" Came the shrilling shout down the line "Wanna come round, we can watch a movie or something." She continued. I saw Gabriella's face look down.  
"Sorry, I'm kind of busy at the moment" I replied, Gabriella's face shot up immediately.  
"What? Busy?" She asked  
"I'm with my best friend, maybe next week? I asked, a smirk forming on my face  
"Your best friend….Gabriella?" She shouted down the line. I had to move the phone away from my ear. God her voice goes right through me.  
"Maybe another time? Cya Dannie" I said, putting the phone down and snaking my arm around Gabriella's neck. I felt her put her small arms around my waist and nestle into me. We were friends, nothing more, this was allowed, right?

"You didn't have to do that Troy," she said.  
"Yes I did, she can't just decide when she sees me and when she doesn't want to." It felt strangely comforting having Gabi's arms around me; I felt safe. I hope Gabi felt the same. The film started and I felt Gabriella get more comfortable. I looked down to her and noticed she was focused on the film, I took a lock of her hair and starting playing with it, not really paying attention to the film.  
"You're doing it again Bolton," Gabi said.  
"Doing what Montez?" I said.  
"Zoning out."  
"Sorry," I replied and paid more attention to the film.

She giggled; oh god! I love that giggle. It was so much better than Dannie's giggle, but then again, her giggle was like a shriek rather than a giggle or a laugh. I wouldn't want anyone to be stood a millimeter away from her when she laughed. During the film Gabriella had managed to move and sit on my lap, she would scream slightly when the scary and shocking parts came up on the screen and would bury her head in to my shoulder when the blood and gore parts came on. Does she not know what she is doing to me? Does she not know the effect she has on me? The way she laughed, the way she giggles, the way she walks, the way she talks… just everything about her invites me in. She opens the door to herself and captures me and it takes the whole of my being just to resist her. And damn! That is hard. 'It is official; I am obsessed with Gabriella Montez.' I thought. Why do I feel this way with Gabi and not with Dannie? That's the strange thing; Gabi is my best friend, I should not be feeling these emotions that I currently am right now. I should be feeling them with Dannie but there is nothing there. They are no fireworks, no sparks, and no bubbling emotion raging through my body every time I look at her. Damn hormones. Just having Gabi sat on my lap was causing my mind to go into overdrive. What would she be like underneath me? Would she be just as beautiful without clothes on? Just like she looks amazing in clothes right now? What would she be like? 'Stop these thoughts right now troy!' I thought. Oh god, bathroom.

"Gabi, I'm gunna need you to move," I said desperately.  
"Huh? Why?" she asked. 'Why? Why did you have to ask the question?' I thought.  
"Uh… I need the bathroom," I said. She just nodded and moved away from my lap. At the moment I felt empty; just like that lunchtime when something was missing. It felt that something was missing now. 'Troy! Bathroom now!' the voice inside my head screamed at me again.  
"Right… so bathroom. Be right back!" I entered the bathroom, quickly yanked my jeans and boxers down and threw them to the side. I turned the cold water tap on. I found a jug and filled it up with freezing cold water. 'If this is the only thing that works, then so be it' the voice said. I poured the water all over me. I sighed, this better work. I almost jumped out of my skin when the water hit. Why was it so cold! Oh yeah; to make my stupid thing go down! Finally after about 5 minutes I was done and fastening my jeans back up and went back to the living room.  
"You took your time," Gabi said. I cleared my throat, smiled and sat down, and pulled her towards me and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her petite arms around my waist and snuggled up into my chest. She pressed play on the remote control and we continued watching the film, with no interruptions.

Once the film had finished, Gabi turned around and looked into my eyes.  
"Kiss me?" she whispered, her angelic voice rang through my mind as I tried to process what she had just said.  
"Sorry?" I asked, baffled at what she has just asked. I regretted saying that, I knew what she had just said, I just needed to…make sure? I didn't wait for an answer, I couldn't let her change her mind. I leaned in and softly attacked her lips with my own, her hands travelled to the back of my neck, her hands tangling themselves in my hair. I moved my hands to her waist and turned her around to face me, almost as though she was straddling me. She gave way and allowed my tongue to explore her mouth thoroughly.  
"Dude, this chocolate fudge cake is aweso-" Chad said and came to a halt, with a face full of cake. We froze with our lips still connected and I slowly pulled away from Gabi and turned around to see Chad.

"Um… Hey Chad."

**Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 4 of _Another Heart Calls_ please review. and Enjoy!**

"Oh shit, sorry dude. Erm... yeah, I'll call you later," Chad said, as he put the plate full of cake on the side table. "Erm... enjoy the rest of your night." How embarrassing is that? Thank god it was Chad though, imagine what my mum or dad would say! This is embarrassing. Gabriella moved her petite hands from my neck and stood up.  
"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," she said, clearly too mortified to say anything else. "I'm just gunna go now." What? Why is she leaving? 'I don't know Troy, ask her to stay!' the voice inside my head said. Why can't the stupid voice just shut up?  
"Don't go!" I shouted. She looked at me puzzled. "I mean, don't go, please, we still have to watch the rest of the film, and there's that cake we can eat. There should be some left in the kitchen."  
"Hmm, well now you've tempted me with the cake. I can't say no to chocolate fudge," she replied.

About an hour later, the film was finished, the cake had been eaten and we were now in my bedroom, with Gabi looking through my music collection. And that was lot. She grabbed a CD from the shelf and walked across the room to my CD player.  
"You should get an iPod," she said while cranking up the volume.  
"I do have an iPod. It's blue," I replied.  
"Well you should get an iPod docking system. They are so much better than a CD player."  
"Are they?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely!" she said. "I have one myself".  
"Well I might get one then" I smiled. Metro Station – Shake it came on, as she turned around and face me, a huge smile planted on her face.  
Gabriella began to dance in the middle of my room, to the music blaring out of the CD player. I looked at her and laughed, although I was secretly getting turned on by her.  
"Come join me" She said seductively and grabbed my arm and began dancing with me. I knew this would probably get myself into a tricky situation, but I didn't think about the negatives. Before I could process what had happened, me and Gabriella were making out, yet again. The sparks flew all over as our lips collided and began the furious battle. Gabriella's hands were slowly travelling up my back and towards my hair, getting more into the kiss. We suddenly fell backwards and ended up on the bed. I didn't mind the new position and we carried on kissing as if nothing had happened. I loved the feeling of Gabriella's body against mine, like we were made for each other, a perfect fit.

Once again, we were disrupted by a loud knock at the door, followed by a "Troooy."  
"Fuck!" I said, jumping up and holding Gabriella's hand. "Come downstairs; make it look like we've been down there the whole time." I turned off the CD player and ran down the stairs with her; I took her in the living room and turned the tele on.  
"I love you" I said, kissing her on the cheek, which made her smile. I ran to the front door and opened it.  
"Dannie, what are you doing here?" I asked, as her and Lauren walked into my house.  
"Thought I'd surprise my boyfriend" she said, attacking my lips with hers. I tried to back away but failed. Dannie walked straight into the living room. 'Come in' I whispered too quiet for anyone to hear me. I shut the door and walked into the living room.  
"Told you I was busy" I said, rolling my eyes.  
I noticed Lauren was sat beside Dannie, with Gabi and the opposite sofa. 'Tonight is going to be a long night!' The voice inside my head said. Gabi was looking anywhere but Dannie or Lauren. Dannie was staring at Gabi intensely and Lauren was just staring at Dannie. Who could I stare at? I moved to sit down next to Gabi, and I put my arm around Gabi, but kept it on the back on the sofa, so I wasn't touching her. This was such a bad idea because of the look on Dannie's face. I quickly moved my arm and cleared my throat.  
"Troy," Dannie started with a big cheesy grin on her face. "Why don't you sit here, I'm sure Lauren will move." Lauren looked alarmed at her, as if to say 'Will I?'  
"No, if Lauren doesn't want to move, I'm fine here. And I'm comfortable here, so you do the math," I said. Gabi turned her head towards mine and smiled.  
"Lauren, move!" Dannie almost shouted. Lauren moved and I swapped places, much to my disappointment, I couldn't smell Gabi's vanilla scent from here, just Dannie's cologne which was too strong for my liking. I had to struggle not to cough. Once I sat down, Dannie was all over my like a rash; she forced my arms to wrap them around her and she wrapped hers around my waist.  
"So what have you and Gabriella been doing?" she sniggered.  
'Oh you know, we watched the film, then we kissed and that turned into a make-out session, then Chad caught us and then we went upstairs, danced to metro station, I kissed her and that turned into making out and then you interrupted us from our activities, which I should thank you for that because I don't really know how far we would've gone if you hadn't turned up. Just having Gabriella underneath me is amazing, I can't really resist anymore.' What the hell? I can't say that.  
"Troy, I asked you a question. And when I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it. So go on answer it," Dannie said. 'Wow, your girlfriend is a bitch' the voice spoke again.  
"Oh you know, we watched the film and had some chocolate fudge cake," I replied.  
"Oh 'chocolate fudge cake' wow! Did you have strawberries and cream to?" she sneered at Gabi.  
"Don't talk about her like that!" I shouted defending Gabriella.  
"I can talk to anybody anyway I want Troy, you aren't boss of me!"  
"I know that! But this is my house, and if you talk like that to her again, you're leaving," I said.  
"Whatever."

About 15 minutes later, my parents were home so us four went down the basement.  
"Troy can I speak with you?" my dad asked.  
"Sure," I replied. I told the girls to head on downstairs and told them that I'd be there soon.  
"Chad told me what happened," he said, cutting to the chase. I inwardly groaned, god Chad has such a big mouth!  
"Did he? What did he say?" I asked.  
"You and Gabriella, on the sofa after school." He said with a whisper.  
"Don't mention it too anyone," I pleaded.  
"Oh, so you two or not together?" he asked, obviously confused.  
"No." I said and turned around and headed to the basement.  
"… What's so special about Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" I heard Lauren ask.  
"Erm… it's top of the range ice cream," Dannie said as if it was obvious. I looked at them confusingly; they were saying _Ben and Jerry's _was a top of the range ice cream. How weird can someone get? I looked over at Gabi and she looked just as confused at me, but slightly freaked out. She looked over to me and gave me the look as if to say 'What the hell are they going on about?' I just shrugged and walked across the room to the Xbox.  
"Oh so it's like designer icecream?" I heard Lauren say. I almost dropped the controller as I was laughing too much, Gabi joined in so her and me were laughing continuously and Lauren looked confused and couldn't help but laugh and Dannie just had a face like thunder. I walked over to one of the beanbags that were scattered across the room and flung myself onto it. I started playing the game while Dannie and Lauren had a conversation about clothes and what not and not really involving Gabi at all.  
"Gabi," I said. "Pull up a beanbag and play this with me? Dannie doesn't like racing games but I know you do." She got a beanbag and the extra controller and I set the game from one player to two players. "The race is on Montez."  
"In your dreams Bolton." She laughed.

About half an hour later we were done with the game and Lauren was kindly making small talk with Gabi. To say she's a friend of Dannie's, she seems really nice and willing to at least make friends with Gabriella. Dannie was been her clingy self and trying to 'seduce' me. It wasn't working. When she was sat in my lap, for what seemed like the millionth time, I finally stood up so she was sat back on the sofa and walked to the mini fridge, which was situated in a corner of the room. I pulled out 4 cans of coke and gave one to each of the girls and kept one for me self. As I passed Gabi, I purposely made our hands touch and winked at her, making her let that sweet innocent giggle escape her mouth. Hopefully, Dannie didn't see that.  
"Erm… Troy? Do you have water?" Dannie asked.  
"Nope. Sorry, it's that or nothing." I said.  
"I'd rather have nothing," she said and put the coke on the table in disgust. "I know! Let's go in the garden!" I groaned at first, but then realized I'd be able to be apart from her a little more.  
"Whatever," I said. She grabbed my hand and walked out with me, while I turned around and rolled my eyes to Gabriella which made her erupt in laughs. Those laughs that made my legs turn to jelly. Lauren walked to the garden with Gabriella, talking in a friendly manner, which made me smile; at least some people could be pleasant.

Dannie ran straight to the sun lounger, attempting to take me with her.  
"Nah, I'm gunna shoot some hoops" I said, gesturing to the basketball court she groaned and sat down on the lounger.  
"Anyone wanna join me?" I asked, winking at Gabriella.  
"I will," Gabriella said, running down to the court and snatching the basketball from the ground. I chased after her and took the rebound of the ball, when she shot.  
"Good throw," I complimented and winked at her, she giggled her famous laugh, then took the ball and ran around the court.  
"That's travelling, that's bad" I laughed chasing after her, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. I ran with her to the baskets and she threw it in.  
"Amazing!" I shouted.  
"Okay I think this game is OVER!" Dannie said, walking over and staring at Gabriella.  
"Jealous of our friendship?" Gabriella asked, her sweet angelic voice echoing across the court. Every time I heard her voice, I compared it to Dannie's how Gabi's was so much more sincere, so much sweeter.  
"Troy! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Dannie shouted, erupting me from my thoughts.  
"I tell you what I'm not going to do! I'm not going to let you ruin my fun, and mess up my relationship with my best friend, I've known her a lot longer than you, and I'm growing tired of your pathetic games, You either talk to her nicely or leave" I said, placing a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.  
"Sorry," she mumbled. I gave her the look as if to say 'now apologize to Gabi' "Sorry Gabriella." Gabi smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and her eyes didn't light up so I knew it was a fake smile.

I smiled weakly at Dannie, and she sat back down on the lounger and starting talking to Lauren. Lauren seemed like a nice girl, she is willing to be friends with Gabriella, she doesn't cause drama and she isn't as stuck-up and vain as Dannie. Why the hell did I ask Dannie? Was I drunk while asking her? I can't honestly remember because it seemed so long ago now; I can't really believe I put up with her for so long. I asked her out four month ago. Did I want to stay with her? Did having Gabi here make me want to change all that? Or was it me, just wanting to end the relationship altogether? Me, myself and I. No more reasons what-so-ever, just my decision. I sometimes thought that been with Dannie, would drive Gabriella away; that if I had another girlfriend, Gabriella would be pressured to lose touch with me and that'd be the end of our friendship. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't. I can't lose Gabi now, I lost her once and I couldn't handle that properly, imagine what I'd be like now. I'd be ten times worse!

**Flash Back**

_Two Months Later._

_It has been two months since the love of my life left. Two months since Gabriella Montez left. Two months since I last hugged her, spoke to her, and just saw her gorgeous face. I missed her. I felt incomplete without her; when she left, she broke something in me and I was unable to fix it. It wasn't my heart was it? Troy Bolton can never have a broken heart, but if Gabriella Montez was the one breaking it then having a broken heart was extremely possible. We contacted each other through email but that was only about three times a week. Just email. No phone calls, no texting. Just email. I wanted her home. I wanted her back, with me. I just wanted her. I know that must seem so desperate, but desperate is what I've become; I'd do anything to have her here again, in my arms. Having her petite hands wrapped around me, and my arms cradling her thin waist. I sound like a pathetic loved-up fourteen year old. Was it so much trouble just to have my Gabi back?_

_Finally, I dragged myself out of bed and peered through my window, my dad was out on the basketball court and my mum on the lounger beside the pool. My dad looked over towards my window and waved as if to stay 'C'mon Troy! Let's get a game going out here!' I shook my head and shut the blinds and walked over to my bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror; to sum it up, I looked crap. My brown hair was out of place, my clothes were creased and mucky and my face was pale and drawn. Is this what I had become in two short months? This person with black bags under their eyes, looking like they haven't had a decent night's sleep in weeks; that was true, I haven't slept fully since she left. A person who couldn't be bothered showering regularly, a person who couldn't be bothered to change their clothes every-day? Just what had I become? I know; a sad, wretched loser, who just couldn't move on from someone who has probably moved on from him._

_I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my body until I felt that it was completely clean then I washed my hair and I jumped back out, wrapped a towel round my waist and walked to the sink, pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth, till I thought that they were squeaky clean. I went back into my room, dried myself off fully, and picked some boxers out and some blue ripped jeans and a black shirt, along with my converse all stars. I threw the clothes on and tied my converses up. I ruffled my hair with the towel and through it in my washing basket in the bathroom, I left my hair to dry naturally for the rest of the time, and I grabbed some lynx and sprayed it. I looked in the mirror again; now I looked better. I strolled downstairs and made myself some breakfast.  
"Oh! Troy, you scared me!" my mother scolded me.  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
"Its fine, how are you sweetie," she asked. I knew she meant well but is she really asking me that question?  
"Fine," I replied, out of politeness. I finished my breakfast, and put the bowl into the sink and walked through to the living room, switched the tele on and started watching a basketball game. La Lakers VS. New York Knicks. I settled for that, and leaned back into the sofa, getting myself comfortable.  
"So you're good to watch basketball but not play it? What's up with you? Yeah you're best friend left, she'll be back, so get over it already," my dad said, as he sat down.  
"You know what? Why don't you watch your best friend and the love of your life leave right before your eyes and just standing there, not doing anything and then come and tell to 'get over it already' because right now you have no fucking idea!" I shouted, walked out, slammed the door and walked out of the house. I knew I shouldn't have lost control of my anger with my dad, but I just wanted Gabi back. _

_I need her._

**End of Flash back**

It was Gabriella's angelic voice that brought me back to reality.  
"It's so warm out, it's like menopause" she giggled. I laughed along with her, and so did Lauren, although Dannie wasn't amused. That's another thing; Gabriella had a sense of humour, whereas Dannie didn't. Gabi's jokes never got old, they were always funny. Dannie's were like broken records. Repeats! I had a sudden brain wave and picked Gabriella up, bridal style, and ran with her towards the pool.  
"BOLTON DON'T YOU DARE!" Gabriella screamed. I would have loved to see Dannie's face right now, but I was too focused on the angel in my arms. I jumped off the side and landed in the pool, going pretty close to the bottom. I found my feet and struggled to keep Gabriella at the bottom. I leaned to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and a smile, then we rose to the top. I couldn't live without her lips on mine; it was like, withdrawal symptoms. I loved her so much. I knew it now, after today, I could see the cracks in mine and Dannie's relationship now. Once we were at the top, I looked over to see Dannie taking her top off to reveal a bikini top. I looked away and smiled at Gabriella. It didn't interest me. Looking at Dannie's body made me realize that she wasn't all that special. It wouldn't surprise me if she started melting; she's probably had so much plastic surgery. Unlike Gabriella, she was all natural. Me and Gabriella began swimming around in the pool, it was beginning to get slightly dark now, but it was a really warm day, so the water was cool.

Dannie and Lauren jumped in the pool and began to swim over to us. Dannie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. I looked at Gabriella and rolled my eyes, making her laugh yet again.  
"It's getting late, you should be going soon" I said to Dannie, kissing her cheek, so not to seem as off with her.  
"But baby, I'm enjoying myself" She whined her high pitched annoying voice.  
"And I need to go in the shower and stuff" I said, trying to get rid of her.  
"Can I join you baby?" She whispered seductively in my ear. It didn't work.  
"NO!" I shouted at her, she looked taken aback. "My parents are home, don't be sick" I said, angry.  
"Tell Gabi to go home too" Dannie said, releasing her arms from me. Thank god.  
"Gabriella" I emphasized "Lives like, four doors down, she's welcome to stay as long as she likes, my mum doesn't mind, she thinks of her as her own" I said.

I had walked Gabriella home about 10 minutes ago, whereas Lauren and Dannie had gone home about 10 minutes after we were all in the pool.  
_"So let's get this straight. You're in love with your best friend, but you love your girlfriend as well, your girlfriend hates your best friend and your best friend might hate your girlfriend and your girlfriend's best friend is friendly with Gabriella and is willing to be friends with her?" _Chad explained for what seemed like the tenth time.  
"Yes, what do you think?" I asked, I called him for his opinion.  
_"Dude! It's like an episode of the hills! This is fucking awesome man!" _He laughed down the line.  
"Look man, if you're gunna be like that then I'm gunna go," I said.  
_"Okay dude chill man. Sorry, look just do what you really think will make you happy?" _he said. That doesn't really help anything.  
"Alright man. See you tomorrow," I said.  
"Laters," he said just before he hung up.

I sighed as I shut the phone off and put it on my bed-side table. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about one person.

Gabriella.

What the hell am I going to do?


	6. Strawberry cheesecake is for the bestest

**Chapter 5 of _Another Heart Calls._ Please read and review! Thanks**

I woke up in the morning, my head swimming with thoughts. I had to choose, and I had to choose soon. Firstly, I didn't want Dannie finding out about me and Gabriella, and then the whole school would think I'm a two-timing cheating, lying boyfriend. Which I wasn't, I was just confused about whom to pick. Gabriella was a sweet, intelligent girl, with amazing eyes which made my heart skip a beat every time I saw them. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on; her whole body is in proportion, everything about her makes her perfect. My hormones nearly always took over when I was with her, and I had to take regular trips to the bathroom to calm myself down. Gabriella's kisses were sweet, meaningful but rough and full of lust at the same time. When we kissed, we seemed to be kissing for ages, but it didn't feel long enough, not to me anyway. The way her body moved when we danced together sent tingling sensations throughout my body, Gabriella was perfect. Gabi never put me down, shouted at me, went against my word, or is never horrible to my friends. She respects me and never pushes me too far. I loved her.

Dannie was, pretty. I couldn't deny that. She didn't have eyes like Gabriella did. Her eyes were blue and hardly ever showed any emotion. She seemed to be like the boring type, very protective and jealous. Dannie wouldn't let me be happy with my best friend (and possible lover who I kiss when Dannie isn't around, and who possibly have done so much more by now if we weren't interrupted all the time). She becomes too protective of me and uses harsh words towards Gabriella, and then I get angry and lash out on her. Dannie chooses when and where we go, who comes with us, and what happens. She never lets me do my own thing and always has to be there, even if I tell her I'm busy and stuff.

With all of that, Gabriella seems the better person, but I can't bring myself to do it. She always has been the better person, from any girl I've met, ever since we were little kids, she always was, and there was no doubt about that.

**Flashback**

_It was a cold wintery morning, the sun was no-where to be seen, and replacing the usual blazing sun was flakes of white, fluffy, snow. It was snowing. It was Christmas. A white Christmas; Albuquerque, New Mexico, has snow. At last, they were snow on the ground, the top of trees were covered with white layers, and roofs were covered with the stuff. It seemed unreal; a fairytale land. I was staring far out into the landscape that I hadn't realised what was happening all around me. 2 words; snowball Fight.  
"Troy!" I heard my mum shout as a ball of snow hit my back.  
"Who did that?" I asked. It was a choice between Chad, my mum or my dad. "I asked a question."  
The snow was dripping down my coat, I crouched down and picked some snow from the ground and meshed it into a ball with my hands through the black gloves and launched it at Chad bundle of hair.  
"Dude! What was that for," he shouted from across the yard.  
"I wanted to throw it!" _

_I heard a sweet giggle behind me, so I spun round and came face to face with what looked like an angel. She had deep brown hair, and large chocolate eyes.  
"Who do you think you are? Throwing snowballs" I asked, getting into a trance of those mocha eyes.  
"I'm Gabriella Montez, I live 3 doors down," she replied.  
"I'm troy Bolton, I live here," Why did I say that? Of course she knows I live here. I'd known her, forever. "Wanna join?"  
"Sure," she smiled and walked past me to go stand with the others._

**End of Flashback**

And we've been best friends ever since. But now it could be blossoming into something different. Why was it so hard to decide? Was it because I was scared? No, it couldn't be that; Troy Bolton, never got scared. Was it just because I was afraid to hurt either one of the girls? I could hurt either one by which decision I make. I would hurt Gabi if I chose Dannie, and I would hurt Dannie if I chose Gabi. Would I really hurt Dannie? That's not really something I have thought about, I have thought more about Gabi as a whole more than I have Dannie. Dannie is never in my mind anymore, when we first started dating, I couldn't get her off my mind; she was there twenty four seven, but lately, for the last couple of months, she drifted away and Gabi replaced her. And I let that happen, and to be honest; I was glad.

I picked Gabi up as usual, and drove to school. The atmosphere in the car was comfortable, again. I grabbed her hand with my right one and continued driving with my left gripped to the steering wheel. It felt amazing to have her petite hands in mine. We fit just right. It was perfect.

As we pulled into East High's parking lot, I let go of her hand and smiled at her, hoping she would understand.  
"Its okay" She said, stroking my arm. I loved the feel of her skin against mine, it felt so, natural, so easy. We both stepped out of the car, at the same time. I locked the car and walked around to her side.  
"Won't Dannie get pissed off, you're always with me" Gabriella asked, as we walking into the familiar school buildings. I sighed, I had so many things on my mind, this was one of them.  
"Gabriella, you're my best friend and…" I didn't know what to say. I stopped for a while whilst I opened the door to East High and stepped inside. I took a left instead of going straight ahead, taking her down a deserted corridor.  
"Gabriella, you're my best friend. I love you. Things are difficult, I know, with Dannie the ditsy bitch" Gabriella laughed, and then stopped allowing me to go on. I smirked. "But I love you more than anything, I wish I could turn back time and just wait, wait for you to come back. I thought about you every day, and…I didn't think you were coming back, I had to move on" I spoke quietly. Feeling glad that I'd just admitted my true feelings to my best friend, no matter how embarrassed I or she was. We both came to a halt and she looked up at me, into my eyes.  
"I love you too" She spoke and she reached up and kissed my lips passionately. We made out for a minute, and then broke apart, afraid of someone catching us. She smiled at me and we carried on walking.

I didn't see Dannie all morning, it was like I was avoiding her, I actually waited near her locker, I didn't want her to think I was being off with her, not too much anyway, I mean yeah, I was a bit pissed off with her because of yesterday. I waited by her locker at lunch time; she never came. Where was she? I walked into the cafeteria and noticed the gang all sat down, minus Dannie.  
"Hey has any of you seen Dannie," I said as I sat down in between Chad and Gabi.  
"Nope, sorry dude," Chad replied. I looked over at Gabi and asked her with my eyes, she shook her head and answered no. I nodded in understanding and I tucked into my lunch.  
"Hey baby! Haven't seen you all day. Where you been?" I heard Dannie ask as she settled in between me and Gabi.  
"Uh... Gabi was sat there," I said, ignoring her question and putting Gabi first.  
"Yeah and I'm sat here now, she'll have to deal with it," she sniggered.  
"I got to go Troy, I'll call you later," Gabi said, as she stood up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Just going to catch up on homework. Bye guys," she replied and walked away.  
"'Just going to catch up on homework'," Dannie mimicked her words. "Seriously guys, why do you like her? She just thinks she better than everyone else because she is a know-it-all swot."  
Taylor, Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi all stopped eating their lunch, dropped their forks and just stared at Dannie. Who the hell does she think she is? It's one thing coming over here and barging in on the gang and then it's another to actually insult one of us. Especially Gabi. I pulled her up by the wrist and dragged out of the cafeteria, I walked with her until we were at locker.  
"Troy, let go, you're hurting me," she said.  
"Dannie... don't you ever insult one of my best friends ever again! Have you any idea how much Gabi means to me! You obviously don't otherwise you wouldn't have said it!" I shouted.  
"I'm only saying what's true!" she yelled.  
"No! It's not true, Gabi isn't a know-it-all swot. She is so much more than that. She's special, she's unique. She is one of the most talented people I have ever met in my whole life! She is my best friend, and I love her!" I said.  
"If you fucking love her so much, why are you with me?!" she shouted.  
"Because I love you too," I shouted back.

"So you love her and you love me?" she asked "That's real nice Troy, god! You're such a guy!"  
"Fine then, I suppose this means you don't want to be with me?" I asked.  
"Maybe I don't!" she said.  
"Fine then, we're over," I said and started walking away.  
"What?" I heard her whisper. "No! No, don't go Troy. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have said what I said. I'll... I'll apologise to Gabriella and you're friends, just please don't leave me! Please!"

I turned around and noticed her tear-soaked face. Her eyes were like head lights; so bright, so powerful, the colour of them just draws you in. She was shaking as if she was having a fit and she looked like she was about to collapse. I watched as she fell to the ground on her knees, still looking straight at me whispering that she was sorry again and again. "Please, I don't want to lose you!" It has finally happened. Danielle Thomas has finally cracked.  
"Well you're going to if you keep acting the way you did in there," I said honestly. "I just don't know about our relationship anymore Dannie."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, standing up and walking slowly towards me.  
"Well for starters the way you are with Gabi. You need to stop insulting her, you need to stop ignoring her and making her seem like she has to leave her own friends because you're here. It doesn't work like that Dannie, she's my best friend, always will be, having a girlfriend won't change that. You, most of all, aren't going to change that," I said. She nodded and leaned forward to hug me. "Another thing." She leaned away from the hug and looked up. "When I spend time with Gabi, I mean just Gabi. It doesn't involve you and your friends coming over unannounced, just to stop me and Gabi been together. That goes for everyone else too, not just you."

She nodded and crashed into me with her arms wrapped around my waist.  
"I'm sorry. I'll be nicer from now on. I promise." She said into my chest.  
"Okay," I replied.  
"So, are we still together? She asked quietly, as if she was afraid of the answer. I sighed and thought for a while. Was this what I wanted? I just had the opportunity to end it but I didn't, now it was going to be so hard to break up with her, if that was the decision I chose, because of what just happened. It looked like Dannie just had a nervous breakdown, imagine what she would be like if I actually broke up with her. It wouldn't be a pretty sight to see. What would happen if I didn't choose soon; like I said to Gabi, I had to move on from her sooner or later, what if she moved on from me and I couldn't be with her. Would she do the same thing to that boyfriend, just to be with me? Of course she wouldn't! She's not like that, she cares too much.  
"Yeah, we're still together," I replied.

I regretted saying it straight away, I had the choice to get rid of Dannie and become Gabriella's boyfriend. I liked that, Gabriella's boyfriend. I took Dannie's hand and we walked outside into the fresh air. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Gabriella, hiding it from Dannie.

**She's gunna change, b nicer 2 u. Some hope. I love you xx**

I put my phone back it my pocket and smiled down at Dannie. I felt so fake.  
"Look, I have to go, I'm at the other end of school" I said turning to her.  
"Oh okay then, I'll see you later" Dannie said kissing my lips. At that moment, I felt my pocket vibrate. When I was walking away I took my phone out my pocket.

**Believe it when I c it. U off out with her 2nite? Lv you xxx**

I decided not to text her back, seeing as I would see her in about 5 minutes.

When I got to Math class, I saw Gabriella stood outside, books in hand, so I casually walked up to her and winked when I got close, causing her to laugh.  
"She hasn't asked me to go out no…why?" I asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Do you want to go see a movie or something? You don't have to…" She said, sounding embarrassed.  
"I'd love to" I replied smiling at her. She returned the smile and then walked into class, taking her seat.

When I got home I jumped in the shower and then got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I checked my phone on the table and saw I had '2 new messages'  
I read the first one.

Gabriella.  
**B round in an hour. Love you xx**

I hit the reply button

**Great! :D Love you x**

Dannie.  
**Wanna come round? Lu x**

I groaned and once again, hit the reply button.

**Sorry, Gabi beat you to it, Lu x**

I read through the message that I sent again, I sounded like a bitch. Well what I wrote sound bitchy. It's something a girl would do isn't it?

**Oh kk. I'll c u tomorra thn, Lul x**

I pressed the reply button and I was unsure of what to put. I settled with,  
**Kk Cya, Lu x**

It's really funny, with Gabi's messages I put 'Love you xx' like the full sentence, but with Dannie it's just two letters 'Lu'. Was that because Dannie said 'Lu' first or was it because I didn't feel the same way as I do with Gabi?

Forty Five minutes later I was done, finished and ready for my big night with Gabi. My parents were out till later on so we had the place to ourselves for the night; I couldn't be much happier. I had lit candles around the room, I had closed the blinds and curtains for the romantic feel to the place and I had even ordered an Italian; apparently it was 'romantic' food. I had the film on pause so it was all ready to be watched and I dimmed the lights so the candles were the only thing lighting up the place. The Italian was on its way and would be here in five minutes.

Seven minutes later I was putting out the spaghetti Bolognaise on to dishes, ready to be eaten, I lit the candle which was in the middle of the table and closed the blinds in the kitchen, so it was the same as the living room. I found one of my mum's romantic CD's and placed it in the CD player and let the classic music fill the room.

Four minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. Gabriella was here. I rushed to answer it, only to stop mid way and look in the mirror, after making sure I look presentable I opened the door.  
"Hey! Come in," I said and opened the door further.  
"Thanks, you good great!" Gabi said, taking off her jacket. I smiled in thanks and took her jacket from her and put it in the coat cupboard.  
"You look beautiful," I said as I looked at her. And she did. She was wearing a light pink summers dress with a white bow around the middle with white dolly shoes. Her hair was left natural with parts of her hair tied back to make a quiff. She had light make-up on; but she didn't need it. She looked just as amazing without it.  
"Thanks. Oh, something smells good," she said and then laughed. "Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry," I said as I took her hands in mine and kissed her lips gently. I pulled away from her only to be pulled back again.  
"I love you," she said against my lips.  
"And I love you, only more," I said as my lips brushed hers, I kissed her gently again, and then it turned fierce. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She parted her lips and I moved so my tongue was in her mouth and our tongues battled against one another. I pulled her to the sofa, while we were kissed and pushed her gently down and fell carefully on top of her. After a few minutes, we had begun to get breathless, so I pulled away.  
"Not possible," she replied after getting her breath back.  
"Come on; we have food to eat!" I grinned and led her to the kitchen.

"Are you always so hungry?" she asked.  
"Gabi baby, I'm a guy, of course I'm always hungry," I replied.  
"Wow, you're so funny Troy," she said sarcastically.  
"I know right?!" I said in the 'cheerleader' type voice, as I let it get all high-pitched. The minute I heard Gabi's laugh my knees went weak. They always did when I heard her laugh; it was something I have gotten used to through the years.

The dinner was filled with chatter and laughter. I loved to spend time with Gabi, just us two, no one else. When I'm with her; nobody else seemed important. Her eyes made me forget everything while her laugh made me love her even more and her whole self just made me want her. I find it harder and harder to breathe when I'm around her; I go into shock and I'm unable to handle myself, when she's there but that only makes me miss her more when she isn't around me. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let her out of my sight; not for anyone.  
"This is good. Did you make it?" she asked.  
"Erm... no, I got it from the Italian place in town," I admitted.  
"Oh okay," she laughed.

Twenty minutes later we were settled on the sofa and were getting ready to watch the film.  
"I was thinking we should watch a comedy this time, instead of another scary one," I said.  
"Okay, that's cool," Gabi replied, scooting about on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. "What are you laughing at?"  
"You,"  
"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're so random and sweet," I said.  
"Aw thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She said, as we turned to watch the film. The majority of the film was watched in complete silence, only laughing at the funny scenes and Gabi turning bright red at the rude-ish scenes. The film itself isn't that bad. I liked it and I think Gabi liked it as well. I turned my head in her direction to ask her something, only to realise she was staring back at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing, you look hot that's all," she answered looking straight into my eyes. Where had the sudden confidence come from?  
"Aw thanks, you're not so bad you're self," I said, stealing her words. I leaned into her and she responded by leaning in as well, the minute our lips touched I felt sparks radiate through my body. Was Gabriella feeling this too? My tongue slid into her mouth slyly and I felt every part of her mouth, she moved so she was almost sat on my lap.  
"Troy...," she moaned into my mouth, I moved my hands so one was holding the back of her head while the other was placed on the bottom of her back. I felt her kick her shoes off and leaned backwards, I fell on top of her and continued kissing her lips, which were now swollen.  
"What... what about the film?" she asked as we pulled apart.  
"Forget the damn film, this is much better," I said and I attacked her lips again.

The whole world seemed to slow down when I was with her, kissing her was like everything froze, and it was just us to in the room. In the world. I began to get more comfortable, and placed my hand on her thigh. I suddenly felt her tense up. Shit. This was too much.  
"Sorry," She apologised.  
"It's fine I, I'm sorry," I stuttered. I didn't know what to say, none of us wanted to move.  
"Wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked, in hope of lightening the mood a little bit.  
"Yes please" Gabriella asked, in her sweetest voice ever.

In the car on the way to the ice cream parlour, I thought back to when we were younger; we used to come here all the time.

**Flashback**

"_Mummy, can I have the strawberry cheese cake please" Gabriella said, looking up at the huge board full of flavours.  
"Can I have the mint chocolateey chip please Miss Montez" Troy asked.  
Miss Montez got their desired ice creams and brought them to their table. They tucked in almost immediately. Troy would occasionally take a spoonful of Gabriella's and vice versa.  
"Strawberry cheesecake is for the bestest," Troy said sweetly_

**End of flashback**

We pulled up outside the ice cream place, and Gabi began doing her legendary smile. Beautiful. We walked into the parlour and smelled all the flavours lingering in the air.  
"Sit, I'll go get them" I said. Gabriella went and sat down at a window seat whilst I went to the till. "Can I have a Mint chocolate chip and a strawberry cheesecake please" The server nodded and went and made the ice creams. I paid him and then walked over to Gabriella, ice creams in hand.

"YOU REMEMBERED" she shouted, staring at the ice creams.  
"Strawberry cheesecake: for my bestest," I grinned, handing her the ice cream. She smiled at me and took a big spoonful, slurping the ice cream down. As traditions always were, I took a spoonful of her ice cream and shovelled it into my own mouth.  
"Mmmm Mint cheesecake" I laughed, both the flavours blending together. She looked at me and laughed. I loved that laugh the way it flowed. The way her lips moved when she ate, I craved them to be attached to mine again, it was almost as if her lips were smothered in a drug; a drug that I craved so bad.

Once we got outside I couldn't wait any longer, I leaned into her and kissed her, surprisingly, she kissed back. I pushed her against a wall and deepened the kiss, my tongue once again, exploring her mouth.  
"Troy?" A high pitched voice shouted, across the car park. I opened my eyes in shock to see that Gabriella had done the same. I gave her a signal with my eyes as if to carry on, we couldn't let her see us! "That was weird, it looked exactly like him" Dannie laughed, walking into the ice cream parlour with Lauren.

"C'mon," I said to Gabi as I pulled her to the car around the corner. "We can't let that happen again."  
"We're going to have to slow this down Troy," Gabi said in a quiet voice.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, while started the car.  
"This! Us kissing, or making-out whatever! It just needs to slow down; otherwise we're going to get caught!"  
"I understand," I replied as I drove us home.

Once I reached her house, I got out and walked her to the front door. Looking into her eyes; I saw adoration, friendship. But most of all I saw love. That is what I found hard; the decision. Everything is telling me to choose Gabriella, but it is not that easy. I can't just choose and let Dannie go; well I could but with a lot of difficulty. I still have no idea what to do anyway so I guess I won't be coming to a decision anytime soon. I need advice. Chad didn't help; my dad might think I'm a cheater because of all this and I have no idea if my mum knows. It feels like I no-one to talk...  
"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabi said in question.  
"Yep! Bright and early," I replied eagerly.  
"Okay, night Troy, love you," she said as she opened the door.  
"Love you too baby," I said and kissed her cheek, I waited till she was completely inside before turning and walking back to the car and driving it three doors down in the garage. I entered the house through the kitchen door and came face to face with my dad; he was sat at the top of the dining table, with a cup of coffee in his house. He wasn't drinking it; he was just staring at it. I walked across the room so I could move to my bedroom but his voice stopped me.  
"Troy, sit down." Was it anger in his voice? It shouldn't have been; I've done nothing wrong. It seemed tense; like he was getting ready for a rather large lecture. Here we go. I turned around and walked to the entrance way to the dining room, and leaned on the door frame.  
"What?" I asked impatiently.  
"Don't use that tone with me. I said sit down," he said in father tone. "What are you doing?"  
"Erm, sitting down. Like you told me too," I said sarcastically.  
"No! What are you doing with Gabriella and Dannie," he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.  
"Well from what it looks like, you're going from one girl to another!"

"It's not like that!"  
"Okay then, what it is like Troy? You can't keep playing these girls; all of you are bound to get hurt in the end. You have to choose," he said.  
"I don't know what it's like okay. I'm not playing them at all! And I can't choose, okay! For some bizarre reason I just can't choose. It's that simple. Any more questions?" I finished in a cocky tone.  
"How do you feel about Gabriella?" he asked.  
"How I feel... well that's easy. When I'm with her, I feel like I'm on fire. But the good feeling, the feeling where its keeping you warm instead of burning you to death; it makes me feel safe when I'm around her; the way she looks, what she wears, the way she does things, it just captivates me and she draws me in, and sometimes it takes quite a while before I can get out of my trance again. She just lights up my world and makes me smile when there is nothing to smile about and her laugh is beyond incredible; every time she laughs my knees go weak and... And I just feel all of my love for her. I love her; not like a best friend type of way either, I really think that she is my soul mate, the person I truly want to be with," I finished.  
"Troy, if you can say that just about one single person at sixteen years old, well that is just amazing." I dad said. "If you love Gabriella like you just said, then why aren't you with her? Why are you wasting your time on someone who you don't love? Okay, you may love Dannie but do you love her like you love Gabriella?"  
"No... I don't think I do. I love her though. Just not the same as Gabi, I guess," I said honestly.  
"Well you better choose soon Troy, because Gabriella isn't going to wait forever," he said and he pushed the chair back and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

**Please review... we love it when you do. It makes us smile. :)**


	7. Our Meadow!

**Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed and such!  
This chapter is dedicated to  
Clembo29 and Jazzyjazz07  
These two people review almost every chapter!  
There's more people who have reviewed a couple of times but these two review many. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!  
Dannie && Lauren xx**

A few things I was certain of. I am the school nerd, that is what some people know me as. I have some of the most amazing friends anyone could ever dream of having, who have luckily stuck with me through high school and most importantly I knew that Troy Bolton will always be my best friend.

But one thing that I never knew would ever happen was that at some point in my life, I fell in love my best friend. I fell in love with Troy Bolton.

**Flash back**

_Thick blades of grass tickled my feet and legs; it was a bright summer's day in __Albuquerque. The middle of July, the sun was beaming down on the city. I was wearing a lilac purple dress with my white sandals and a white summer's hat. My brown hair was blowing in the breeze and Troy was a few seconds behind me. I was running though a meadow, the one place only Troy and I knew. It was our meadow, out hang out. It belonged to us and only us. No-one else could have it. It was just ours; always will be.  
"C'mon you slow coach!" I shouted behind me. "You know for a boy who has longer legs than me and plays basketball twenty four seven, you are pretty damn slow!"  
"Shut it Montez!" the chestnut brown haired boy replied. I kept running and running until I felt a pair of arms circle my waist and drag me back. "When running you start off slow, gradually gaining speed and then, you overtake and win the race. Bet you didn't know that!"  
We were twelve and eleven years old; I would be turning twelve in a few short weeks. "No I didn't know that; see you're a smarty pants underneath that jock image you've got going," I giggled.  
"Whatever," Troy said.  
"Whatever," I mimicked. _

_He shook his head and took off running. I guess he was right with the running thing; damn he was fast. I started jogging at first and finally gaining speed; why was it so hard to run in a dress? This was Troy's idea. Because it was nearing the start of summer basketball camp he wanted us to spend time together. There was nothing better than the wind in your hair, the glass tickling your legs and the summer sun crashing down to your face and spending the day with your best friend in your meadow.  
"C'mon let's eat!" he yelled.  
"Coming!" I replied. I sped up and jumped down onto grass beside the picnic basket, probably ruining my dress as I did so.  
"Tell me again, why did you wear a dress?" he asked.  
"'Cause you said to look casual yet presentable, so I decided on a dress, why does it not look nice?" I said cautiously.  
"No, it looks perfect! I just didn't understand why that's all," he said while laughing. "Want the sandwiches now?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Our favourite, peanut butter and Jelly," he grinned as he pulled out 2 packets of sandwiches.  
"Should have known," I said as I grinned, grabbed one of the packets and dug straight into the food. "Yum!"  
"You're a nerd," he said while shaking his head.  
"I know," I said after I swallowed a bite of the sandwich.  
"But you're my nerd," Troy said while smiling at me._

**End of Flash back**

Every time I recalled this memory in my head (which was often) I smiled at the thought of it. He hadn't said it in a while 'my nerd'. I was his nerd, I loved him saying it. I loved Troy Bolton, I think anyway. We hadn't been to our meadow in ages, I missed it…our meadow. I picked up my phone off the table and created a new text message.

**Picnic in our meadow? X**I put it simple and plain, that's how I was. I put my phone down back on the table and changed out of my PJ's and into my clothes for the day. Some denim shorts and a pale blue vest top. I heard a vibration and smiled, picking up my phone.

**PB&J Sandwiches on me. B round for 11? Xx**I smiled and text him back, telling him I'd bring the basket and some other crap I could find. I put my phone in my pocket and slipped on some white sandals. It was an amazing day out. Sun was shining; birds were singing, perfect day for a picnic. I brushed through my hair and placed a flower clip in the side. I applied a light amount of makeup, and then walked downstairs.  
"I'm going out for a picnic with Troy" I smiled happily at my mum, she was sat in the kitchen eating pancakes.  
"Ohh, just like the old times?" She asked and I nodded. "Want me to get a few things ready for you?" My mum smiled, putting her magazine down and standing up.  
"Yeah, thanks, Troy's making the sarnies though" I laughed; my mum nodded and went to get the basket ready. I sat down at the table and picked up some toast, eating it silently, smiling to myself. I had an hour, until I could be with him again.  
It was kind of weird, me and him together again, I had missed him so much. He was my world, even though he had Dannie.  
"What time are you going?" My mum asked, bringing me out of my trance.  
"I'm going round to his at 11, I don't know when I'll be back, won't be late tough" I smiled, finishing my toast.

When it got to 10:50, I picked up the picnic basket, kissed my mum goodbye and walked out of my house. To Troy's. When I arrived he was already stood near his car, waiting for me.  
"Just on time" He smiled, looking at his watch. He look amazing, he was wearing some knee length shorts and a tight white top, showing all his muscles off. He looked like a god, a sex god, or something. He took the picnic basket off me and put in his sandwiches, and then we walked through his back garden, and through the hole in the fence. Into a forest. We had made this trip hundreds of times. We walked through the forest one day and came across a meadow. Best day of my life. Troy had the picnic basket in his hand, and took my hand in his other, smiling. Knowing nobody was around. This was going to be the perfect day.

"You look nice today," he said as he looked over at me.  
"Thanks, but should you be checking me out when you already have a girlfriend?" I asked.  
"So..." he dragged on as his quickly pecked my lips.  
"Dannie?" I said  
"I don't care about Dannie right now. All I care about right now is us and Dannie isn't going to change that," he said.  
"But-" I started to say.  
"No buts Gabi. This is our day; I don't want to talk about my girlfriend when I'm with you."

We walked into the middle of the meadow in silence. It was pretty awkward since I had pushed him to the edge and caused him to snap. I was sure he didn't mean it but it still wasn't a nice feeling, knowing that I had caused him to snap. We arrived and Troy brought out a blanket from the basket and laid it down on the grass. I sat down beside him quietly and crossed my legs over one another. Troy settled down on the blanket and started unloading the food from the basket.  
"You mum packed some good food," he said.  
"Has she?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied.

He was right; we had chocolate chip muffins, cookies, cakes, strawberries and cream, fruit salads and so much more. You name it and we got it.  
"Wow. It's like she's feeding an army," I said and laughed.  
"Don't be mean," Troy grinned. "She's your mum, she wants you to eat good."  
"I know but-"  
"What is with you and buts today?" he asked.  
"I don't know," I said honestly.  
"C'mon, let's eat."

For the next half an hour we ate most of the food. Well Troy ate most of it. We shared out the cookies, the pieces of cake and we saved the strawberries for later. It was a really hot day that we decided to go for a little walk. We packed the blanket up and moved the basket behind two trees so that it wouldn't be seen. Then we set off on our casual yet romantic walk. The meadow was situated on a hillside so when you looked right in front of you, you could see the city. To the left and to the right you could see hills and grass and the country side of the city and behind you would be the forest. It was just perfect.  
"I'm thinking of breaking up with Dannie," Troy said suddenly.  
"What? Why?" I said, while a smile forming onto the face. From the inside.  
"Just the way she is. She's become a bitch," he said. "And honestly, I feel like I might lose you if I stayed with her."  
"You'll never lose me," I said, while grabbing his hand. "You should know that."  
"No, I mean, you might find another guy and then you will become friends, then best friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend, and I'll be forgotten about and left in the shadows," Troy said honestly.  
"Troy, to be honest, no other guy can ever replace you. And I'm definitely not wanting a guy right now, because there is one boy who I really like actually," I said, hoping he would catch my drift. I felt him tense up and let go of my hand and put them in the pockets of his jeans. Was that jealousy?  
"Oh. What's he look like?" he asked.  
"He has like a light brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He is just so gorgeous Troy, I just can't describe him. He is really kind and when he smiles he just lights up my world and whenever I'm having a bad day, he makes everything seem alright again, like nothing can hurt me, you know," I finished. Hopefully, he'll get the message.  
"Oh how lovely. He sounds perfectly perfect," he mumbled and started walking away. What was his problem?  
"Troy! What's wrong?" I asked, speeding up with his pace.  
"Nothing, why would anything be wrong, if you like this guy so much why don't you just ask him out of something?" he said.  
"It's not that easy," I admitted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said obviously confused.  
"He, uh, he has a girlfriend," I mumbled.  
"Oh my god Gabriella really? I thought you were better than that?" I laughed.  
"What?! Oh yeah Troy like your god's gift from heaven. You don't think what you're doing is bad?!" I shouted. "You kiss me – make out with me even – and then you run back to your girlfriend, who by the way is such a complete bitch, it literally kills me to stand near her!"  
"Don't bring me into this!" he shouted back.  
"Why not! Huh? Why not Troy? It's not like you make-out with your best friend and then go kiss your girlfriend in the school hallways, where I can see... oh wait. You already do that! And you know what, when I see you with her, kissing her, touching her, just been around her, makes my heart break because I know she has you and I don't!" I sobbed. Tears were running down my face, I was stood there like a baby, with probably my make-up run down my face. _'Great'_ I thought sarcastically.  
"Why are you saying all this when you're practically in love with that other guy you mentioned?!" he shouted again.

"Because, Troy, because you're that guy! Okay, you're the guy who I love! Not in just a best friend way, I mean in the real way. When I'm with you, I feel like my life is complete, that all I would ever need is you. Your smile just makes me smile, even on the dullest of days. I love you! And I know you don't love me in the way so I don't even know why I'm telling you this but you need to know! Troy, I meant it when I said there is no-one else for me because no other guy can compare themselves to you. No other guy is like you! God! I love you Troy, I always have and I always will!" I cried. He looked too shocked to speak. I guess that is what you get when you confess your feelings right?

"Gabi, I lo-" he started.  
"No! I've humiliated myself enough for one day, just leave me alone," I said as I turned around and started walking back to where the basket was. "Don't come after me Troy, I just want time."  
Then I reached the basket and grabbed hold of it and started walking back to my house. I turned slightly to see that Troy was still in the same spot, obviously too shocked to move.

**Troy's POV  
**

I didn't know what to say, she loved me, it sounded like she loved me as much as I loved her. I had to go after her! But I think she wants space, and I think I do. I kicked a pile of leaves on the ground and screamed at myself. How could I have been so stupid, I flipped out and ruined it, I ruined everything. I always do! I ran towards the woods, so I didn't change my mind half way through and go after her straight away. I had to think, and the only way I could do this was to walk, walk through the woods. It was a really beautiful day, and I would have loved to have shared the whole day with Gabriella. But I had ruined it, and I needed to sort it out.

I loved Gabriella, so much, I kept replaying the memory over in my head._  
" No other guy is like you! God! I love you Troy, I always have and I always will!"_  
I felt the exact same; only, she didn't know that. I had to tell her, I needed to tell her. I loved Gabriella she was the best thing that had happened to me, without her I felt like nothing. I felt useless, worthless and hopeless.

Why can't she just see how much I love her, she's the best thing that ever happened to me? Ok so I'm repeating myself, whatever, I'm mad at myself right now.  
"FOR FUCK SAKE GABRIELLA WHY CANT YOU SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!" I shouted, all my anger rushing out of me. I heard my voice echo throughout the forest. I heard some of the birds flutter out of the leaves. Wow.  
"You…You love me?" I span around and saw Gabriella. Her petite body was stood only centimetres away, her brown eyes, full of love, and her perfectly formed lips were breaking out into a smile. I didn't say anything, not at first. I ran up to her and took her in my arms.  
"I've always loved you, and I love you so much more than Dannie, which is why I'm going to finish her," I looked into her eyes, and she looked back into mine, it seemed like the perfect moment. "In fact I think something in the back of my mind has always told me that Dannie wasn't right for me and that I just should've waited for you."  
"It's okay, I have you now," she said.

We both leaned in let our noses touch softly at first before letting our mouths join together; pure bliss. Fireworks exploded from my body once again at the sudden touch of Gabriella's soft lips. We softly kissed for a few minutes before I wrapped my arms around her and letting my hand rest on her hips, and I moved my hands so that they were rubbing her sides up and down. I felt Gabi shift her hands to the back of my neck and play with my hair. I let my tongue moved across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, she obliged and I let my tongue explore every single part of her mouth, the root, the sides, the back and the bottom. I shifted in step and broke the kiss off to make sure I knew where to go and then I quickly connected our lips once again and I moved through the woods so that Gabi softly crashed into the back of a tree with our mouth's still connected as one. I kept one hand on her side and put my left hand to rest above her head and onto the tree.  
"Hmm," she moaned into my mouth. We carried on kissing until the shortage of breath became a huge issue and we had to pull away.  
"God, that kiss was better than the first one!" I said breathlessly.  
"I think it was too," she replied just as breathless as I was. It was true; that kiss made nothing else matter. It was just us in entire world. Everything and everyone else just disappeared in a blink of an eye, but once we pulled away from each other everything came into perspective. I knew I had to do something. I knew I had to break up with Dannie or I knew I could lose her for good. It didn't matter how much we loved each other, I knew that if I didn't make her mine soon, some other guy could come in and whisk her away and take her away from me. Maybe not completely because she would still be my best friend, but that one guy could become her boyfriend and then I would miss my chance with her. I had to make her my girlfriend. It was like a life or death situation. It was the same as a win-lose situation. If that one guy became Gabi's boyfriend then he would win and I would lose. Perfectly simple. I had to break up with Dannie. I had to.  
"I'm going to break up with her," I said, as I nestled my head into her hair. "I have to, or I could lose you."  
"You won't lose me," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck again.  
"Be realistic Gabi, some other boy could become your boyfriend. Don't even say they wouldn't, because when someone as beautiful as you catches someone's eye, they will go for it and then you won't be single and I would've missed my chance," I said.  
"I wouldn't want anyone else. I only want you," she said.  
I ignored her response and led her back to the picnic basket. I got the blanket out and set it down on the grass again. And then I got the strawberries and cream from basket. "What's a picnic without strawberries and cream?"  
"I don't know... I guess it wouldn't be complete," she replied with a smile.

I put the strawberries in the bowl which Gabi's mum put into the basket. A while later there was only one strawberry left so I let Gabi have it.  
"No it's okay, you can have it," she said politely.  
"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi, this could very well be the best strawberry in the entire but you would never know that because you're not going to have it," I said.  
"Oh go on then. How about we share?" Gabi said.  
"Now that we can do," I replied. I reached over so she could bite half of the strawberry, once she did so, I ate the other half. "So, what did you think?"  
"You were right. That is the best strawberry I've ever tasted," she grinned. I could only stare at her out of love and adoration. She had a little bit of cream on the side of her mouth so I quickly reached over to wipe it off with my thumb. "Troy, what are you -" and she soon stopped talking once my warm hand connected with her cheek and my thumb wiped off the cream. "Oh thank you."  
"You're welcome."

We stayed in our spot, quiet content with the way things were going, for a little while longer. We sat against a tree, cuddling with my arms wrapped around Gabi, with her back rested against my chest, watching the sun go down slowly yet beautifully. The glows of the purples, oranges, reds mixed with the blues from the afternoon sky earlier on. It was soon dark and was getting chilly. "C'mon, we should be heading back. Our mums will be wondering where we are," I said, as I got up from the very comfortable spot I was just in.  
"Okay, help me up," she said. I helped her up and packed the stuff away, grabbed her right hand and connected it with mine and we headed back through the woods and into my garden. I walked her through the house and walked her home. Once we reached her front door, I placed the picnic basket onto the step and then stood up and came face to face with Gabi.  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she said.  
"Yeah but I'll have to see you at school; I kind of thought I'd pick Dannie up tomorrow so I can talk to her privately," I said.  
"Oh okay," she smiled. "So I'll see you in homeroom."  
"Yeah..." I said and quickly leaned in and kissed her lips softly.  
"Night Troy."  
"Night Gabi."

**Thank youuu :D Please review x**


	8. Disturbia

**Thanks for the reviews so far!We're really glad you've been sending us some. So please review on this one?**

I woke up that day with thoughts flying in and out of my head. Today was the day I was going to break up with Dannie, to be with Gabriella. Obviously, I couldn't do it straight away; I needed to time it right so it looked like I didn't break up with Dannie for Gabi. I was nervous; I couldn't lie about that, I was picking her up and telling her in the car this morning. To tell you the truth, I was shitting it.

I set off early to Dannie's house; I wanted to drive slowly; so I could think about what I was going to say. I was scared, I had no idea what to say, this was my longest relationship. So obviously it was going to cause me some pain, but I loved Gabriella, she made me happy, she made my life complete. Gabriella was the one I wanted. I was broken from my thoughts by the car door slamming, and a squealing voice.

"Hey baby!" Dannie attacked my lips and then sat down in her seat.  
"You do not know how much I love you, you're everything to me," She said, looking deep into my eyes. FUCK! Now what do I do? She's just made the whole thing worse; I can't do it now, can I! Dannie has just made this ten times harder. I shook my head and began driving, gripping the wheel of the car, how could I do this with her making this so hard?  
"What's up baby, you tense?" Dannie asked, her hand travelling up my leg.  
"Please, not when I'm driving" I said, pushing her hand away and winking, I didn't want to seem too off.

When we arrived at school I got out of the car and ran to her side.  
"Dannie, we need to talk," I said, taking her hand. Her face suddenly dropped and I saw hurt, pain and loneliness in her eyes, I couldn't do this to her! "I love you," I continued, I kissed her cheek and began walking away. I saw her face brighten as I did so. Well that failed. I walked into school and travelled to my locker. Why couldn't I just do it? I had the moment to break off with her and I bottled it!_ 'Great! Nice going Troy' _that voice inside my head kept repeating. It was like a broken record; it just repeated everything it says. It was also un-breakable; I was unable to get this voice away from me. At this moment in time I needed to get this voice away, just set it free and escape from me completely. I got to my locker and started getting books out I needed for the first two lessons and shoved the rest away.  
"Hey!" I heard a delicate voice behind me shout.  
"Hey to you too," I said after I turned around.  
"Walk with me to homeroom?" she asked.  
"Love to," I replied, to the brown eyed, brown haired beauty. Do I tell her? Do I tell her about Dannie and the fact that we haven't broken up yet? I can't; she'll just probably be disappointed. We carried on walking and it took almost all of me, just to resist the urge to hold her hand or too wrap my hands around her waist or shoulders.

We arrived in homeroom and we immediately separated to go to our original seats.  
"Hey man, did you sort it all out?" Chad asked as soon as I sat down. God! That boy just cannot wait for the gossip.  
"Yes and no," I sighed.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well Gabi and I confessed our love for each other," I said smiling.  
"Oh thank god! I am so glad you dumped Dannie dude! She was such a bitch man!" he almost yelled.  
"I haven't dumped her... yet," I said.  
"Oh," Chad stated with a confused look on his face. "Sorry about calling her a bitch then."  
"No it's fine. I'm breaking up with her soon anyway," I said and turned around and ended the conversation.

The rest of the day seemed to go so slowly, I was certain that it would never end. I tried speaking with Dannie, a number of times but each time I ended up backing out and telling her I loved her. She didn't exactly make it easier for me did she? I need an idea of how to break up with her; otherwise I'll never do it. Can I actually do this?  
_'Oh c'mon Troy, you're a guy! Guys do this shit all the time!' _the voice said. Why can't that voice just go away? I was getting quite sick of it. The voice doesn't help with my decision making.

I entered the gym; practice was cancelled for the day because coach Bolton – my dad – had a meeting to go to but basketball always helped me clear my head so I grabbed the basketball trolley and wheeled it to the front of the gym where the net was. I threw my school bag to the side, along with my jacket and began taking free throws. I aimlessly threw the balls to the net and watched as they sank down and bounced along the gym floor. Why couldn't I just break up with her and get it all over and done with? Why was it so hard? Boys like me did it every day, so why couldn't I? I know why; I didn't want Dannie to be hurt. Just because I love Gabi to the moon and back, that doesn't mean I want to hurt Dannie. Although if I don't do it soon, I am pretty sure that I would anyway. I just don't know what to do.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you here," I heard a voice behind me say.  
"Yeah, just working on some free throws," I replied and whipped around to come face to face with my father.  
"Working on some free throws or just working out your life?" he asked.  
I sighed and shot the last basketball and watched in disappointment as the ball bounced off the rim of the net and crashed to the fall. "You know me so well," I mumbled, as I slumped over to my belongings near the benches and took a seat. "Why is everything so complicated dad? I'm 16 years old, I don't need this shit."  
"Okay... one, watch your language. I raised you better than that. And two, it's life, its love and sometimes there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it," he explained.  
"Thanks. Oh and when did you become all soppy and such a romantic when it comes to these sorts of situations?" I asked.  
"The day I married your mother," he said. That was the end of it, he walked out of the gym but not before yelling "See you at home!" before he fully left the room.  
His words started to sink in but did it help? Of course they didn't, absolutely not.

It was the end of the day and for once, I was driving home alone, I normally had Gabriella or Dannie in the car with me. But Dannie was going over to Lauren's house and Gabriella had to go to the library for some bizarre reason. However, she had agreed for us to go out somewhere tonight. I was going to take her to…shit where was I going to take her?

I got a knock on my door at around 5pm, I opened the door to a stunning Gabriella, dressed in a pale pink summer dress, with a white headband in and some white dolly shoes. She looked stunning.  
"Can we go bowling?" she almost screamed in my face.  
"Yeah sure, why not," I smiled. I took her hand and lead her to the car, jumping in my own side and then setting off.  
"I haven't been bowling in ages" Gabriella said, jumping up and down in her seat.  
"I know! I taught you, remember?" I said laughing at her.  
"How could I forget?" Gabriella laughed.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella and Troy were 12 years old. They were at the bowling alley, Gabriella had never been bowling before, so she was stood looking clueless as she approached all the coloured balls.  
"So I just throw it?" Gabriella asked dumbly.  
"Here, I'll show you" Troy said. He picked up a ball and placed it in Gabriella's hands. "I'll do it with you first time?" Troy asked, as more of a question Gabriella nodded and Troy adjusted his arms so they were around Gabriella's. _

_By the end of the night, Gabriella was a pro at bowling, Troy let her win seeing as it was her first go.  
"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said, kissing his cheek and walking into her own house, giving him a small wave._

**End of Flashback**

Both of us smiled at the thought, by now we were at the bowling alley. We stepped out and began to walk into the building, just like old times. We walked over the counter I paid for two full games while Gabi got her bowling shoes.  
"I'm going to look like a freak in these freaking shoes!" she complained.  
"Huh? What do you mean? You look gorgeous Gabi," I said looking up from tying my shoe laces.  
"Uh... I'm in a dress Troy and bowling shoes and dresses don't mix," she said.  
"No-one cares whether you look like a freak, you don't by the way. You look stunning but they are going to be looking at your beautiful face, not your feet. So c'mon, let's get bowling!"

We went to our blowing lanes and we set it up with names and found the correct size balls we needed. After five minutes we were into our first round.  
"Oh, she pulls back, she getting ready to throw the ball and... Why did you stop?" I asked.  
"You're distracting me," she complained again.  
"What? No I'm not, just would be distracting you," I said as I got up, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips forcefully, but gently at the same time. "See, that was distracting you."  
"Whatever just let me have my go," she smirked and turned around. She got ready to throw the ball down the lane but I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me to her back was against my chest. "Troy!"  
"What?"I said as I tried to put on an innocent face. "I'm not doing anything."  
"Go get me a drink please?" she asked in more of a question.  
"Alright, see you in a bit," I said and kissed her lips softly and walked to the cafe area.

I ordered two cokes and sat down on the stool to wait for them; I looked over at Gabi noticed that she was talking to Chad and Taylor. Where the hell did they come from? It was like a day a few years ago; Gabi and I were bowling and Taylor and Chad joined us from no-where.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella was currently winning the game.  
"You're cheating," The brunette boy said.  
"No I am not; I'm winning fair and square!" Gabi said.  
"Whatever," Troy mumbled.  
They played a few more rounds before they heard a loud booming voice shout over to them.  
"Yo! Hoops dude! Can we join?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer; he just jogged over to the rack where the balls are kept, picked one up and threw it down the land. Lucky enough it was Troy's turn in the game and Chad just got him a strike, allowing Troy to take over Gabi and be in the lead.  
"Thanks Chad!" Gabi shouted sarcastically.  
"Oh, were you in the lead? Opps sorry, Gabi," he said quickly and turned to troy. "I'm on your team."_

**End of Flashback**

"Can I have two more cokes please?" I asked the waiter.  
"Sure," he replied and got to work with the other two cokes. Once he was done I put the glasses onto a tray and carried them over to our spot.  
"... That wasn't even funny Chad. I could've won that game if you hadn't have taken his go!" Gabi yelled and then laughed.  
"I said I was sorry, let it go already," Chad said as I placed the tray down. He quickly took a glass and took a gulp. "Thanks man."  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked.  
"We were bored..." he said casually. Gabi and Taylor had taken their glasses and had gone to sit on the seats available, I heard them talking about clothes and planning a day of shopping together on Saturday. "So we thought we'd crash your date."

An hour later we were almost done with the game. Taylor had joined Gabi and Chad with me. Thanks to Chad, we were in the lead at first but Taylor impressed us by showing us her bowling skills. She was good. She soon took her and Gabi into the lead and claimed victory. Chad and I are never going to live this down.

"I won! I can't believe I won! I'm so happy!" Gabi shouted from the car.  
"If I'm correct Taylor won because she got the winning point," I chuckled.  
"It was a team effort. Me and Taylor won; together," She said.  
"Gabriella," I took her hand in mine and made her look at me. "Chill," I laughed as shock took over her face until it turned into a smirking expression and she stuck her tongue out. "Very mature Gabi."

We were driving to the beach. I thought that she would like a nice stroll on the beach through the sunset. We left Chad and Taylor because they were going to get something to eat; but we had already eaten so we decided to go to the beach. I haven't let go of her hand yet and I don't plan to, not until we have to. We arrived at the beach to find it empty, as it usually is at this time of day. The sun was beginning to set and the tide was coming in... Slowly. I found the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, somewhat relaxing. The beach gave you time to think and it gave you the space you needed. Gabi loved the beach.  
"Troy, you're spacing out on me again," I heard Gabi say.  
"Oh, sorry babe," I let go of her hand, letting the feeling of her warmth leave me, I quickly got out of the car, ran around her side and opened the car door for her. "Miss Montez," I said as I held my hand out.  
"Why, thank you, you're such a kind sir," she replied, taking my hand and stepping out of the car.  
"You're such a nerd you know that," I said as I walked with her to the playground type thing.  
"But I'm you're nerd right?" she said as she hooked her arm through my left and looked up at me smiling.  
"You got that right," I said and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly. We reached the playground and she immediately ran to the round-a-bout and getting me to swing her round. I made sure it was still going around in circles before I left her and sat of the horse. "I remember this! This was my favourite thing to use whenever we came here with our mum's!"

**Flashback**

_It was a summer's day and Troy and Gabriella were at the beach, playing on the playground.  
"But I want the horse!" the 7 year old boy shouted.  
"I had it first!" said the almost 7 year old girl.  
"Well you've already had a go... it's my turn!" he shouted again.  
"Oh shut up will you! You can have the stupid horse, I don't like it anyway!" she yelled with tears springing to her eyes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to make you upset!" Troy said as he ran after her and swung his arm around his best friend's neck and pulled her into a hug. "What can I do to make it alright again?"  
"Hmm... You can push me on the round-a-bout," Gabriella said, cracking a smile.  
"Okay!" Troy said, grinning.  
They ran over to the round-a-bout and Troy began to push her around with all his might._

**End of flashback**

"That was like our first mini argument," Gabi said.  
"And that was my first and not my last apology," I said, while swinging back on forth on the horse. It must have been a funny sight because Gabi wouldn't stop laughing. "Do you actually know you will break that?" she asked.  
"Yes..." I mumbled, I suddenly lost my grip and swung back to hard and fell straight off, causing Gabi to laugh even more. God I love her laugh. "Ow."

About half an hour later it was getting late so we decided to go home. I held her hand again in the car, and never let it go until I absolutely had to. I turned the car into her driveway and ran around to her side, letting her out once again. She shut the door behind her and I caged her in with my arms and my hands were resting against the top of the car. I leaned in and captured her lips in mine. It started off sweet until I felt her hands move up my chest to the back of my neck and she deepened the kiss by shoving her tongue into my mouth. I almost broke away from the shock but carried on anyway. I placed my hands onto her hips and pulled her towards me causing me to crash our bodies together, also causing many sparks. I couldn't describe the feeling, although, right now I was in heaven. With Gabriella.

"Gabriella? Troy?" we heard a voice behind us call.

We froze, our lips still connected.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Who will it be? Please review! **


	9. Bad Cookies

**Sorry for he late update, and keeping you all in suspence. But it's a long chapter, so it's worth it :D 5,728 words**

We opened our eyes and stared at each other, I could see her eyes full of shock and shame. I quickly moved away from Gabriella, looking towards Dannie.  
"I tried to tell you, you made it so hard for me" I said, stepping closer to Dannie, my words were stumbled.  
"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME" Dannie yelled, I was taken aback, and so was Lauren by the look of things.  
"I'm not! I wouldn't ever! I'm so sorry," I said, almost breaking down into tears.  
"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL EVER MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Dannie yelled, causing everyone around us to look.  
"Dannie, calm down babes, it's going to be okay," Lauren said, attempting to embrace Dannie in a hug, who pushed her away.  
"GET LOST! I HATE YOU TOO, YOU'RE A BITCH, AND YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!!!" Dannie yelled at Lauren, who immediately began crying.  
"Do you have any idea what you're saying?!" I heard Gabi shout.  
Where did the sudden confidence come from? Gabi has never had the courage to stand up to someone, especially my now, ex-girlfriend. She changed when she was in Florida. Her body was different, her face was different and her personality was different. She was still the same Gabriella I used to know, but somehow, she grew up and confidence and courage came with her.  
"Gabi, just leave it please. Dannie, can I talk to you?" I asked politely.  
"TALK TO ME? YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME, OH HELL NO!" she screamed.  
"Please," I begged.  
"You get one minute!" she said.  
"Oh, uh, well, why don't we go inside," I said, she sighed and walked down the road to my house. I turned and Gabi, walked over and whispered in her ear. "I love you, I'll come back soon, babe." I kissed her cheek and walked away, with Lauren following.

"Dannie," she called as we entered the house, my dad raised his eye-brows and shook my head at him and he told us where she was, we found her in the living room pacing up and down. "Dannie come and sit down." I had to be honest, Lauren was a sweet girl; she didn't need Dannie as a friend.  
"Piss off Lauren," Dannie mumbled and Lauren looked slightly hurt and sat down on the sofa. "Are you deaf? Go on get out!"  
"Lauren, just go see Gabi please? I'll be there soon," I said as kindly as I could.  
"Yeah go see the slut, just get out of here," Dannie said quietly, while pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Okay, don't you care call her a slut! She is nothing like that!" I shouted.  
"Fine then! She's a boy-friend stealer!" she screamed.  
"Just listen please. I love you, you know I do-" I started.  
"No you don't. You wouldn't get with your best friend if you loved me," she said.  
"I haven't 'gotten' with her. We never planned for this happen, but it just did. See, me and Gabi have history; our lives together go way back. We've been best friends ever since we were born. But I guess along the way to where we are now, we developed chemistry and a feeling for each other and we can't just ignore those feelings. We just wasn't expecting this to happen," I said, rushing to get the right words out.  
"Did I do something?" she asked. How do I answer this question? I could easily tell her the truth and that she was too clingy and that she was a bitch and that I didn't love her anymore, like I loved Gabi or I could take the easy way out and just lie. Lying comes naturally to me now; after all I've lied, so many times in this past week. Why stop now?  
"No, you haven't done anything. It was just our relationship that failed and broke, it's my fault but I love Gabi more," I said. She smiled and turned around to face me, with tears staining her face and her mascara running down to her chin.  
"I guess I knew you loved her differently to me since I met her on Monday. The way you look at her says it all; I guess I was jealous because you've never looked at me like that before," she said still smiling.  
"I'm sorry Danielle," I said solemnly.  
"I knew this was bound to happen so let's just let it go and be friends?" she asked in more of a question.  
"We'll work on it," I smiled. "Thank you."  
"Stop talking," she started. Wow, one minute she is this sweet caring vulnerable girl, whom of which I only see once in a blue moon and then she sort of turns back to a bitch like girl. She walked past me and into the hallway and stopped at the front door, pulled it open and stopped there. "Go get your girl Troy." And then she was gone.

I started after her, has she just told me to – Is she okay about all of this? All these questions were playing in my mind. I shook my head and ran out of the door, down to Gabriella's house. I didn't even bother knocking, I ran straight inside, and into the living room. Gabriella and Lauren were sat on her sofa, just staring at the wall; I looked at them both, and saw their heads shoot up.  
"What happened? Where's Dannie?" Both of them shot questions at me. I didn't reply, I just ran over to Gabriella and embraced her in one of my bone crushing hugs. "She…she told me to come, she said it was okay, she knew we were in love, she could tell, she doesn't mind, it's all okay," I hugged Gabriella and stuttered out my words, sounding. I pulled away and looked at Lauren.  
"Sorry, It's all fault, all of it, and it's my fault she called you a bitch" I looked a her apologetically and walked over to her and hugged her. I didn't know her well, but this seemed like the right thing to do. Lauren was a nice girl, a good friend and she didn't deserve to me Dannie's slave.

"It's fine, I didn't like her much anyway, she's become so big headed" Lauren laughed, returning the hug. "I'd much rather have friends that respect me, and don't think I'm her Barbie doll" Lauren continued.  
"Then, be our friend?" Gabriella offered, standing up from the sofa and putting her arm around me. "You're a really nice person," She said.

There was something different in Lauren, she wasn't your typical teenage girl who caused drama almost twenty four seven. She was the kind of girl who seemed timid and quiet when you meet her, but the minute you get to know her, you realised that she was this confident, funny, and smart girl. And I definitely wanted to know more about her. "Yeah, c'mon, become a part of our gang?" I said as more of a question. She seemed taken aback by our sudden want to have her as a friend and to be part of the group but we wouldn't have it any other way. Dannie wasn't her friend; she just wanted someone to be her puppy dog and to use her. And Lauren was that puppy dog; she was the girl who accepted Dannie's every demand whether it was a good demand or a really bitchy one, Lauren still did everything Dannie wanted her to and Dannie was a bitch towards her in return. How could she have let that go on for so long? "What do you say?"  
"Oh, uh, okay. Yeah!" she replied with a grin forming on her face. "I'd love to."  
"Great!" Gabi said. "Just come sit with us at lunch tomorrow or we'll see you in the halls before homeroom."  
"Won't your other friends mind though, I mean, I was friends with Dannie and they didn't like her so they might not like me," she said, with the nervousness kicking in.  
"Don't worry, we'll talk to them tomorrow. We'll tell them that you are nothing like Dannie, because you aren't and we'll say that you're a really nice girl and that you're not looking to cause drama," Gabi explained.  
"Oh okay, cool," Lauren said breathing a sigh of relief. "I think I'm going to go home now. It is okay if I use your house phone to call my mum?"  
"Yeah, go for it!" Gabi smiled and showed her the way.

A while later Lauren was gone, and Gabi and I were in her bedroom, with her lying on her bed and me sitting in her purple beanbag chair. Her room was quite big; her aunt had decorated it for her just before she returned from Florida. It was now purple, white and silver. Her bed frame was silver with a purple bed spread. On that bed spread there was white patterns, like spirals. Her four walls were purple as well, but a different shade to the bed spread; the bed spread was a dark luminous purple, while the walls were only a light purple, but they weren't the ordinary purple you see every day, the shade had something unique added into to give it that special luminosity. The walls were only half painted purple because the other half of the walls was painted silver, but a rich silver that shone in every direction. They were a million and one pictures hung up on her walls, some of friends, some from Florida and some of her family and last but not least, some were posters; posters of fit celebrities, as she calls them. The entire room just suited her personality, from the colours of the walls, the oak wood flooring beneath our feet to the rugs laying on the wood and the curtains shutting the light from the outside world which French doors were situated leading out to her balcony. There even were fairy lights twisting around her balcony fence giving off this bright gold, yellow, glow in the late evening.

"So tell me again why are we re-organising your room?" I asked, almost terrified of her answer.  
"Because I've been back only a week or so and I just crammed stuff in and I haven't really done anything with it to sort it out; so now, seems like the perfect opportunity," she said. That was the answer that terrified me. 'Seems like the perfect opportunity' that opportunity also included a very bossy and demanding Gabriella Montez, not that I minded of course, I loved been with her; but I could already tell it was going to be a long night, and we don't have long.

"No! That goes there! God, you don't listen!" she screamed, going into stress mode almost instantly. I was moving a very heavy box to the corner of the room, and then sorting it all out. Apparently it was full of her make-up. How much make-up did she want? She didn't need it anyway. "Just be careful with it and just listen okay. I want you to put that in the corner near the desk. Have you got that?" she explained. I nodded and moved it very carefully yet quickly to the corner and put it down gently, making sure that all was well with her makeup. About an hour later we were done and I collapsed onto the bed, bringing Gabi down with me. I kissed the top of her head and breathed a sigh of relief that we were done.

"Thank you for helping me, it looks amazing now" Gabriella smiled. I looked deep into her eyes and took this as an opportunity to show her how much I loved her. Before I knew it, our lips were connected and her petite body was pushing down on top of me. I won't deny it; I was very turned on by this point. The more our tongues battled for dominance, the harder it became to control myself. I moved my hands down to her hips, gradually taking her vest top up little by little. Before I even had chance to finish what I started, Gabriella had moved my arms above my head, so she could take my black top off. Jesus, she really wanted this? Was all I could think in my mind; I finished what I started and slowly began taking the rest of her vest top off; leaving us both shirtless. Wow; her body was amazing.  
"Troy…I'm sorry, I got carried away" Gabriella said, tensing and pulling away.  
"It's okay, so did I, got caught up in the moment" I replied, my heart rate was going at a dangerous speed, I felt as though it was about to break out! Gabriella smiled down at me and kissed my cheek, picking up her top and sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Lauren, obviously, is it okay if she hangs out with us and stuff," Gabriella said that afternoon at the dinner table. Everyone looked between the three of us, stood their with me and Gabriella at either side of a worried looking Lauren.  
"Cutting a long story short…" I piped in "Dannie is a bitch, Lauren is lovely and we thought it would be cool to have her in our…'gang'" Everyone stared at me for a moments time, and then all agreed to having Lauren sit with us. She settled in quite well, she sat between Gabriella and Kelsi, looking as though she had been with us for her whole life, never mind several minutes. The day was going pretty well, everyone knew me and Gabriella were going out now, however, we would keep what happened last night a secret. It wasn't anything major, just two hormonal teenagers. Dannie hadn't talked to me all day; she smiled at me in the corridor, which was better than nothing I guess. She even smiled when Gabriella was attached to my hand, which I felt slightly guilty about, but what could I do now?

The day had all been pretty much the same to be honest, people staring at me and Gabriella holding hands, the talk being 'what happened to Dannie?' and 'why didn't she care?' I felt like shouting at everyone to keep their noses out! But I didn't want to make a scene. I had Gabriella, and that's all that mattered to me right now.

In final lesson (Maths) I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I took my phone out and read…

**Mum's picking me up, taking me shopping, idk why, come round at 6 ish love you xxxxxx**

I smiled at the message and immediately texted back.

**Will do, have a nice time. Love you xxxxx**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and sank lower into my chair, ignoring what the teacher had to say, I had other things on my mind. All of a sudden I saw something small, white and crunched up land in the middle of my maths book. A glanced over the room, trying to figure out who threw the small piece of paper, I couldn't spot any one out so I grabbed it and opened it to find a note. Chad.

_B-ball practice after school, in the gym. Don't be late. Chad._

I turned my head in his direction, only to see his head in the direction of the teacher. Unusual behaviour. I grabbed my pen and quickly wrote a note back telling them to wait for me after class and we'd walk to the gym together. Wait a minute. My dad has another meeting, so they can't be practice tonight. What was Chad doing? I scribbled out the note I had previously written and wrote:

_Dude, my dad has a meeting, so we don't have practice._

I slyly threw it over to his desk and, luckily, it landed in the middle of it. I saw him open it quietly, read it over and wrote another note as quickly as he could. Seriously, we're like a bunch of girls, with this note passing thing. He folded the piece of paper up again and passed it back to the girl behind, who then passed it to a boy beside her, who finally passed it to me. It took longer than normal, but it was a safer way of getting caught and not getting detention, because at East High, our detention consisted of receiving a lecture from my dad and having to paint set of the school productions. On top of that, detention was no fun at all.

_I know, but I thought that you and I could just practice on our own today, and we need to talk._

'We need to talk' what could we possibly have to talk about? I wrote back asking that question, but I didn't get an answer all I got was raised eyebrows from him as he crunched the piece of paper into a ball again and hid it beneath his left hand. That still didn't answer my question, I spent the last half an hour of the class wishing and wishing that the bell would just ring, I sat in my rather uncomfortable chair, staring at the over large, black and white clock on the wall. It was as if time slowed down purposely so that I would stay here, it seemed like an eternity before the final bell rang, I quickly stood up, shoved my books in my bag and headed for the door.  
"Remember people! Homework sheet due in a Monday!" I heard the teacher shout.

Great homework, that'll be fun. I'll pretend I didn't hear her.  
"Dude, what could we possibly need to talk about?" I asked as I joined him outside of the classroom.  
"Uh oh, let's see, you let Lauren join our group, not that I'm mad about it of course, I like her, she seems like a nice girl, you break up with Danielle and then you're with Gabi almost ten minutes later. And what better way to talk about it during basketball," he said ending in a sarcastic tone.  
"Right... let's go then. I don't want to be here all afternoon," I said. We arrived at the gym and quickly changed into our basketball kit, luckily the gym was empty this afternoon, since there was no extracurricular activities been held. "So... out with it."  
"Okay, firstly, stop with the sarcastic comments, and tell me what went on with Gabi, Dannie and Lauren last night," he said  
"Well, we went to the beach after we saw you and Taylor, then I took her home and we kissed by the car, and it was getting a bit intimate and then Dannie caught us, we had a slight argument and then she was like 'I guess I knew all along that you loved Gabi more than me, because you never look at me like the way you look at Gabi' and then she was like 'Go get your girl' I was quite confused actually because she took it well, considering I sort of cheated on her," I said, while we passed the ball to each other to warm up.  
"Wow, I wasn't really expecting that. I'm just happy that you got together with Gabi, because honestly, each time you look at her, it's like you're having eye sex," he said as he threw the ball towards the hoop. Nothing but net.  
"Dude! I do not look like I'm having eye sex!" I yelled in a complaining manner.  
"Seriously, you do! I'm not sure any of the others see it, but I sure do!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Since we're onto that topic, have you, ya'no..."  
"No."  
"And why not? You've know her for sixteen years!" he said.  
"Just because we've known each other for that long doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with her as soon as we start dating. She isn't ready," I said, throwing the ball in the air, aiming for the hoop.  
"And how do you know that?" he asked.  
"I just do man. It's not rocket science, and even if she was, it's not like we would anyway, I want to wait till it's the right time," I said. "Before you say it, no I am not frigid."  
"Do you want to?" he asked ginning like an immature boy, that he is. I hesitated, did I really want to? I mean, I've thought about, what hormonal sixteen year old teenager hasn't thought about, but did I really want to? "Troy!"  
"Oh uh, sorry. I don't know if I want to just yet. I have thought about it but I think about Gabi as well, I know she's not ready, so I'm willing to wait until she is." I answered honestly.  
"Seriously, wow you really are mature. 'Willing to wait' that's a laugh, what if, for some bizarre and weird reason, Gabi wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, what would you do then huh?" he asked. I hadn't really thought about that, especially from what happened last night, I didn't really think she wanted to wait till marriage.  
"I haven't thought about that. Why do you know something?" I demanded.  
"What? No! Of course I don't, just asking that's all, because let's face it, you do seem horny," he laughed and ran down the court, dribbling the basketball as he did so, and slammed it into the net, and ran back with it. I was planning to keep last night a secret, there was no doubt in my mind that I would ever tell Chad, there was just some things you have to keep from your best friend. And what happened between me and Gabi last night, was in the category. I think it's time to ask him a question.  
"Shut up. More to the point, have you done it with Taylor?" I asked. I saw him flush red and start dribbling the ball on the spot, avoiding all eye-contact. "Have you?"  
"Uh... no," he said, after a few seconds of ignoring my question.  
"Oh wow. Seriously dude, that's funny, you give me grief about not having sex with my girlfriend, when you haven't even done it with you girlfriend, that's classic dude," I said laughing. I grabbed the ball and ran down the court, jumped in the air and watched as the basketball flew straight into the net.

"Anyway, now that's over with…I gotta go, I'm going round to Gabi's," I threw the ball to Chad and watched him jump to catch it. He looked at me, a huge grin forming on his face.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," He winked, breaking into laughter.  
"That's not much then," I laughed at him and ran out of the gym, leaving him looking gormless, hearing a distant 'hey!' after he had realised what I had said. I ran into the changing rooms and grabbed my bag from my locker; I figured it would be easier to shower when I got home. I walked out to my car in the front parking lot, and threw my bag on the back seat taking the front seat and setting off.

I drove home thinking about what Chad had said only moments ago. Thinking about how he laughed at me when I told him Gabriella and I hadn't had sex yet. He's such a fool, he was laughing at me, when he's in exactly the same position as I am. Whatever, I want to wait until we are both ready, no matter how long it takes.

Once home, I took my bag out and locked the car, walking to the door and unlocking it, my mum and dad must still be at work. I ran upstairs and dumped my bag in my room, walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower, before changing, and styling my hair. Once I was all ready, I glanced at the clock and noticed I still had around half an hour. There wasn't much left to do, and I couldn't have my dinner, because I was probably going to be having it there or something, I had no idea what was happening, I just obeyed. I smiled at the cheesy thought. I picked my phone up of my bed and shoved it roughly into my pocket. Then walked down stairs and turned the TV on and watched a basketball game between two NYC teams.

"I'll see you when I get home then; I've no idea when that will be by the way. Bye mum" I said, putting the phone down. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. I glanced over at Gabriella's house as I came out of my own, checking that her car was in the driveway, so I didn't look like an idiot if she wasn't in. Hands in pocket, I walked round to Gabriella's. I tapped lightly on the door and was greeted by Gabriella's mum.

"Hey Troy, she's in the kitchen…oh and thank you so much for helping Gabriella with her room the other day," she smiled, stepping aside so I could enter.

"It's no problem Miss. Montez," I replied, smiling at her and walking into the kitchen.

"We're baking cookies!" Gabriella almost screamed at me, her eyes lighting up at the thought.  
"Okay then, as long as we can have chocolate chip ones," I smiled at her, walking over and giving her a hug. Gabriella went to each of the cupboards, getting a different thing out of each cupboard, I stared at her wide eyed.  
"Your mum's still organised is she?" I laughed, watching her open the immaculate organised cupboards.  
"Always has been, always will be" Gabriella laughed, clearly becoming very frustrated by how many cupboards she had to open. "Why can't she just have a 'cookie cupboard'?" Gabriella said. Finally, when she had everything out, she began opening the flour. "Don't just stand there" She shouted at me. I laughed and walked over, sarcastically helping her open the bag of flour.  
"Geeee, that was hard!" I said. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know, I don't think you need any more flour" I laughed. Gabriella was stood pouring more flour into the thick, lumpy mixture.  
"Of course we do" She smiled, possibly empting half the bag into the bowl. She just made the cookie mixture worse!  
"Right now…butter?" She questioned, looking up. I handed her the big carton of butter and she emptied some of the contents into the bowl.  
"Just mix…It might work out," I laughed, the bowl overflowing. We furiously mixed the bowl, hoping to get some moisture out of the butter.

After half an hour of attempting to make the cookie dough right…It was done, well as done as it was going to get. It was the worst mixture I had ever seen!! We put the 'cookie dough' into small blobs on the tray, and shoved them in the oven.

"I bet you they will taste amazing!" Gabriella said, coming towards me, step by step. Oh hell; here we go.

"Yeah right, come on, we better tidy up," Gabi's face dropped but then immediately perked up as I gave her a huge hug.

I walked over to the counter and picked up a bag of flour and some eggs.  
"Where do I put these?" I asked, swiftly turning around, colliding with a petite body.  
"Shit!" I shouted, as we lay on the floor, covered in eggs, flour and the chocolate chips Gabriella was once carrying. At first, I thought Gabriella would have a massive go at me, so I sat still for several seconds, preparing myself for the worst.

Gabriella erupted in laughter. "THAT WAS AMAZING" she struggled to get her words out with her laughter taking all her breath away. What? I had just covered us and the kitchen in flour and eggs, and she wasn't bothered?  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't see you there" I stuttered, I felt so bad, and felt as though we needed to tidy up before her mother came down.

We quickly set to work cleaning up; we planned on tidying the kitchen and making sure the floor was spotless and that there wasn't a speck of dirt in sight before cleaning ourselves up.  
"You do realise that this'll take hours!" Gabi complained. This girl complained too much.  
"No it won't. There is too of us, if we separate the jobs, like half and half and then we'll get it done quicker than we will if we do the jobs together," I said.  
"Okay then. I'll wash the dishes and put the ingredients away and you can mop the floor and clean the counters. Is that okay?" she said.  
"Hmm, that's fine babe," I said, getting to work with cleaning the counters, while Gabi started the water and added _fairy washing up liquid_ into the sink bowl. As soon as I was done with cleaning the counters I went to find the mop and bucket from her utility room, which was situated next to the kitchen and the garage. I automatically found it and dragged it back to the kitchen; Gabi was drying the dishes while I mopped the floor. Soon enough the tiles were sparkling clean and all we had to do was put the ingredients away.  
"Gabi, why don't we both do the ingredients?" I asked while taking the towel, which she was finished with, out of her hands.  
"But you don't know where things go," she said.  
"Why don't I put the eggs, milk and butter away in the fridge while you put the flour and other stuff away?" I offered.  
"Deal! Shake on it," she said, holding her hand out for mine to shake.  
"Deal!" I laughed as my hand connected with her and let sparks fly.

* * *

An hour later we were sat at the dinner table with chicken pasta bake filling out plates; Mrs Montez had appreciated our hard work in the kitchen and had let me stay over for dinner. To be honest; she would've let me anyway. In the middle of the table there were two plates full of golden brown but slightly burnt cookies. They looked alright, smelled alright but the way they tasted was a whole different ball game. Just because something looks nice and smells nice doesn't necessarily mean that it will taste delicious, the percentage of the cookies tasting great were to be approximately 25%. That's not good. That's not good at all.  
"So troy, how is basketball?" I heard Mrs Montez ask. I heard Gabi groan and slouch back in her seat, playing with the pasta on her plate. "Gabriella, do not slouch." Okay, so I had to admit, Mrs. Montez was a little strict at times, but she only meant well. I took a sip of my orange juice and cleared my throat before answering.  
"It's going good, we have a few games lined up before the season officially starts, but only friendly ones, to make sure that people know we haven't died during summer," I laughed; mostly at my lame try for a joke though. I heard Gabi laugh beside me, I knew it was fake.  
"Oh okay. So who are you playing first what the season starts?" her mother asked.  
"Uh... someone from another state I think," I replied.  
"Mum, can I get a drink please?" Gabi said as she rose from her chair, and not waiting for an answer, before walking in the direction of the kitchen. I could only smile quickly at her mother before taking rather long gulp of my drink. Why did it get so awkward in here?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to just look at your ceiling?" I asked. We were now in Gabi's bedroom, lying on her bed, side by side, with our arms limp at either sides of our waist. We were cuddling, we weren't touching, we weren't kissing; we were just laid there, in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't a comfortable one either. She continued to stare at the plain white ceiling which had three ballpoint lights inserted in three different areas. "Gabriella?"  
"What?" she said as she continued to stare up at her ceiling.  
"What's wrong?" I asked gently.  
"I feel sick," she blushed. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Cookies?" she nodded and rolled over onto her side and settled her head onto my chest. "I told you to slow down."  
"They seemed nice and then it got to the fifth one and that just killed the whole concept of them being nice," she mumbled. I laughed and wrapped her up in my arms. "Don't laugh at me!"  
"You shouldn't have eaten that much then, I only had three," I said, as I rubbed her shoulders with my hands. "Even that seemed enough for me."  
"I liked them," she said. I didn't say anything, I just let her rest on me and we laid there in an comfortable silence.

About ten minutes I looked down at Gabi, only to realise that she was asleep, so I carefully slid out from under her grip and laid her gently down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Get well soon, baby girl," I whispered and kissed her forehead. I said a quick goodbye to Mrs Montez and I headed home.

**Review, and Enjoy :) **


	10. Shopping Trip

I rolled over, glancing at the clock, the bright red lettering standing out at me, making me squint.  
"Shit!" I shouted as the lettering 9:19 glared out at me. "I'm late!" I jumped out of bed and collapsed to the floor, my legs giving way.  
Damn! It's Saturday, I thought, feeling like an idiot. "Never mind!" I shouted, to no one in particular, realising that nobody was in the house. My mum was at work and my dad was out with friends at some posh club. I picked myself up and rubbed my head, pulsing from the fall I had just encountered. I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off, stepping into the shower and relaxing; the warm water running through my hair and down my body, relaxing at the feeling of my muscles being relieved. I turned off the shower after shampooing and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist. Walking over to the table, I picked up my phone and dialled the familiar number.  
"Hey babe," The sweet, angelic voice answered, I grabbed hold of the table and breathed in.  
"Want to come round? My parents are out all day," I said, seductively.  
"Beat you to the idea," replied the voice. A beep indicated that the phone had been put down. I stared blankly at the phone, and then heard the doorbell going. I laughed and raced down the stair, trying to open the door as quickly as I could. I fumbled around, looking for the right key, 'God hurry up!' I thought to myself. I found the silver key, glistening at me and I eagerly shoved it into the lock, opening the door and revealing the brown haired beauty. I pulled her in quickly and shut the door behind us, connecting our lips with a passionate kiss.  
"Whoa, what's the rush?" Gabriella asked.  
"I can't have the neighbours seeing me like this," I laughed, leading her up the stairs into my room.  
"Wait here" I said, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt and walking into the bathroom, changing as quickly as I could.

When I came back in the room, I saw Gabriella looking out the window, the sun glistening on her shiny hair.  
"Can we go in the pool?" She asked sweetly, like a young child wanting to play out.  
"You're so difficult!" I laughed, grabbing some shorts and heading back into the room. "Come on then babe" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.

She already had her bikini on so all she had to do was strip down from her tank top and shorts and she was ready to go in the pool. I pulled my t-shirt off and dived into the pool expertly. Been a basketball player really does have its advantages. I swam up for air and looked to the side to see Gabriella still standing in the same spot, that she was in before I dived in. I swam to the water's edge and grinned up at her.  
"Are you coming in?" I asked, squinting my eyes from the suns light.  
"Yes," she replied and climbed in.  
"Why didn't you dive?" I asked, swimming over to her.  
"I didn't want to, I want to get used to the temperature first and not let the coldness go straight to my head. Unlike some people," she scolded, and chuckled.  
"Hey! I'm a basketball superstar remember. Nothing can hurt me," I said proudly.  
"Do you know how dangerous it is to dive in straight away without getting your body used to the temperature of the water?" she inquired.  
"No... Why what can happen?" I asked worriedly.  
"Well, you can be brain damaged," she said as she floated on her back soundlessly.  
"Okay, I won't dive in again," I said as I swam over to her and taking her into my hands. "I love you."  
"And I love you," she said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

For the next couple of hours we just relaxed in the pool and lounged around in the sun; we told a few jokes and had water fights and splash fights. All in all it was a really good afternoon. Right now, we were just lying on the sun loungers, taking in the sun's heat, hopefully giving us a slight tan.  
"Do you have any ice cream?" Gabi asked, as she removed her sunglasses from her eyes.  
"When do we not have ice cream? We have a lot of ice cream," I laughed and sat up. "Let me guess; you want some?"  
"Please..." she said shyly.  
"C'mon," I said as I help my hand out for her to take; she obliged in taking my free hand and I pulled her up leading her into the kitchen. "Right, we have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry cheesecake, cookie dough and some more." I turned around from the freezer and looked at her shocked face. "What? I told you we had loads."  
"It isn't that, how will I choose?" she asked, leaning against the counter and expressing a sigh.  
"Just pick what you prefer babe," I chuckled and got the chocolate out. "Chocolate?" I saw her shake her head and followed my actions with two more ice cream flavours. "Hang on... I see one more."  
Gabi moved herself from the counter and walked over to the bowl cupboard and grabbed two out before heading over to the cutlery draw and pulling out two spoons. "Oh, we have baked Alaska?"  
I turned around to see her eyes light up and smile. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, as I put the rest of the ice cream tubs away and scooping some baked Alaska ice cream into the two bowls and I grabbed the spoons and put them into the bowls. "A bowl for the pretty lady," I smiled and handed her one of the bowls.  
"Thanks Troy," she said smiling and she leaned up to kiss my lips before re-treating back to the garden. And we dug into our ice creams in the silence. No words were needed, all we needed was each other's company.  
"OH MY GOD! A polar bear!" Gabriella shouted, breaking the silence. I sat up in shock and looked over at her, to see her spoon up to her face, and she was staring at it, excitement in her eyes.  
"Oh right, you only just noticed?" I laughed at her. She always made comments about what was in the ice cream, whether it is fish shapes, polar bears, or even dough! She was a nerd...my nerd.

Once we had finished the ice cream, I took the bowls in the house and placed them in the dishwasher. "So princess, what we doing now?" I asked, leaning into her up against the fridge I edged closer and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Movie?" She suggested, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
'I could think of something a lot better' I said to myself, immediately cursing myself afterwards, blinking out the images of Gabriella standing...  
"Movies good," I said, taking her hand and walking into the living room; in an attempt to destroy my thoughts. Gabriella walked over to the cabinet and picked out some random movie, I put it in the DVD player and settled down with her. Gabriella lay next to me on the sofa, my arms resting loosely around her waist, enjoying the moment.  
"I'm bored," Gabriella suddenly said, lifting her head up and kissing my cheek.  
"Come on, I'll take you shopping," I rolled my eyes and then smiled as I saw her whole face light up with glee. Gabriella loved shopping, and I loved spoiling her, she meant the world to me.

We arrived at the mall and Gabi immediately jumped out of the car and mouthed at me to hurry up. I chuckled and dragged myself out of the car; I jogged over to her side and slid my arm around her waist. "Could you've waited before getting out of the car? I wanted to be the perfect gentleman and open the door for you," I said before I kissed her temple.  
"No! It's the mall and the mall waits for no-one," she said was she dragged me into a clothing store. "Oh I like this." She held up a t-shirt; it was light blue with a big black bow in the middle. She held it up to her body and looked into the nearby mirror and spent a few minutes looking at herself.  
"Why don't you try it on?" I asked. "You might like it better when you see it actually on?"  
"Hmm you're right. I'll look for more clothes first," she said as she held onto the t-shirt and looked around. I quickly followed. "Wow! I love this!"  
"What is it?" I said, trying not to sound bored. I know it was my idea to bring her shopping but I forgot what she's like when she is shopping. She can spend up to an hour in one shop.  
"This!" she held up the denim skirt. On either side of the skirt it had slight rips but they were joined to it so no skin was exposed and had very small tassels along the bottom of it as well. "Don't you just love it!" she grinned at me.  
"Yes it's nice Gabi, but it's a skirt. You have loads of skirts and it's almost winter," I said.  
"Troy, winter is three months away. I'm trying it on as well," she said.

After about an hour in the shop she had picked out three pairs of skinny jeans; one black pair, and two blue pairs; both different shades of blue. She had also picked about six t-shirts, mostly corresponding to her individuality. They had slogans on the front or pictures just like the bow t-shirt she first saw. Next she chose four pairs of dolly shoes, all different colours. She got a gold pair, a white pair, a red pair and a silver pair.  
"I'm trying these clothes on, you can wait here if you want," she said as we entered the changing room.  
"Actually I was wandering if I could go grab some lunch," I said in a joking manner.  
"No, you can't Troy; I need your opinion on what suits me and what doesn't, whether it makes me look fat or too skinny. I need your thoughts, so you cannot get lunch until I'm done," she smiled sweetly and wandered into a changing cubical. I sat down on the seats that were available and leaned my head back. I didn't understand why girls like shopping so much. Why do they like shopping?  
"Is that your girlfriend?" a man said.  
"Yeah it is," I replied.  
"Annoys you doesn't it?" he asked. "Sitting here, for ages waiting for our wives and girlfriends to be done." He raised his voice, probably hoping for his wife or girlfriend to be finished.  
"It doesn't annoy me, it just confuses me. Like, how can girls spend so much time in one shop?" I said. His answer was plain and simple.  
"They're girls' dude," he said.

For the next half an hour or so Gabi wandered in and out of the cubical asking for opinions and every single time I would be honest. She ended up putting two t-shirts back and the skirt. "C'mon, I'm hungry, let's get lunch," she said as we left the store with bags in our hands.  
"Great!" I grabbed her bags from her and carried them in the right as I held her left hand. "Let's go to _Frankie and Benny's_."  
"Then can we shop some more afterwards?" she asked.  
"Of course; this whole day is about treating you and you wanting to go anywhere you want and do anything you want," I said and kissed her lips lightly. She smiled up at me, and my heart melted at the sight. I loved seeing her like this, happy and smiling.

About an hour after we had entered Frankie and Benny's we were eating our way through a huge pizza. This restaurant was one of our favourites, we like any really, food was food.

"Can I have the bill please," I asked the waitress as she walked by. She nodded in response and walked off. She came back moments later and I placed some money on the tray, and we walked out, hand in hand.  
"Have you seen those shoes?!" Gabriella said excitedly, running over to the window. I looked wide-eyed.  
"Have you seen the price?!" I replied, staring at the $300 price tag.  
"Oh yeah, never mind, do you want to wait here while I run to the loos?" she asked, placing the bags down on a bench.  
"Sure," I smiled, kissing her and watching as she walked off. I glanced at the shoe shop and decided to make a run for it. I gathered up the bags and walked clumsily into the shop.  
"Can I have those in a 5 please" I asked the women, pointing to the shoes in the window that Gabriella had fallen in love with. The women took the shoes, boxed them up and then placed them in a bag.  
"300 Dollars please," She smiled; I handed my card over and then took it back, walking out of the shop feeling satisfied.

Gabriella's room was relaxing. I was laid on her bed, watching her go through the bags from the shopping trip, watching her prance around her room, trying them on once more, before putting them away. I can't say I didn't enjoy it. She got to the light pink bag, with silver writing across it and looked puzzled.  
"I bought so much, I don't even remember this one," She said, I laughed and sat up, so I could see her face better.  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, she jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me wherever she had the chance. "I LOVE YOU!" she continued. I laughed at her and sat up, her in my arms.  
"I got them when you went to the toilets" I smiled, loving the feeling of her on my lap. She jumped off me and tried them on.  
"Perfect fit!" She said, keeping them on and continuing to go through her items. This day had been perfect, Gabriella was happy, which made me happy.

It was getting late so I decided to call it a night, Gabi and I had watched two movies; _Step up 2 _and _The day after tomorrow._ Thinking back to earlier today, Gabi had fun shopping and I had fun shopping with her, even though I spent a ton of money on her, but secretly I didn't care. Gabriella is the best so she deserves the best. I waited until she was completely asleep before leaving and heading to my own house. When I knew she was in a deep sleep, I kissed her forehead and said a quiet goodbye and left, and thinking of today and how it couldn't have gotten better.

**Please Review! Thank you for the awesome reviews we have had already and thank you for reading.  
X**


	11. Gabi comes first

I woke up the next morning surprising early. I jumped out of my blue covered bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned the shower and waited until it warmed up. As I waited I looked the mirror, mainly at my hair. The sandy golden locks were all over the place; that's bed hair for you. Parts were sticking up, parts were flat and some other parts were normal. I stripped down from my black boxers and jumped into the shower. I spent a few minutes letting the water drop down onto my hair, down my back, chest and running down the rest of my body before reaching for the body wash. I splashed some onto a clean flannel before washing it all over my body. I let it run down as I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Once I was done, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, dried my feet and walked out to my bedroom. I chose a pair of navy blue jeans and a light blue shirt. Once I was ready and dressed I styled my hair and jogged downstairs.  
"Morning mum," I said as I sat down on a stool at the breakfast. "Morning to you too dad."  
"Morning," he mumbled and drank some more of his coffee.  
"Morning sweet heart," my mum replied in a cheery voice. I heard my dad say a quick good bye and kissed my mum and was out the door to work. "Don't mind him Troy, he didn't sleep much last night."  
"Why not?" I asked, before tucking in to the pancakes my mum had made for me.  
"He's been working on that project, to get that promotion he told us about," she explained.  
"Okay," I replied and we carried on eating our breakfast.

After finishing off my breakfast, I headed upstairs to carry on with some homework before I called Gabi. I had woken up a little too early so I knew Gabi wouldn't be awake yet so I decided to start my math homework. After a while I had it finished and I was getting very bored. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning so I could either call Gabi and one; wake her up or two; hope she is awake and talk to her. I dialed the number 1 on my phone and pressed the hash key. Speed dial. Gabi is number 1.  
"Hello?" I heard a tired voice say.  
"Hey, it's me," I said.  
"Oh hiya, Why are you calling me so early?" she said, obviously just woken up from my call.  
"Erm, Gabi it's like 10 o'clock," I said, trying to keep myself from laughing.  
"Oh my god! Is it?! My alarm clock must have stopped because it says that it's only 4:57 A.M. Well that's buggered up my day," she complained into the phone.  
"Why has it?" I said, as I sat down in my desk chair and swiveled round aimlessly.  
"Because I was going to get up early and do homework before I saw you," she shouted. "Ouch!"  
"What's wrong?" I chuckled.  
"I just tripped over," she said, whimpering slightly.  
"Be careful, listen do you wanna come over today? Or are you going to be busy with homework?" I asked.  
"Well, can I get this history and English done and the come over? It shouldn't take too long," she said.  
"Yeah that's fine. I'll call Chad, see if he wants to battle on the Xbox," I grinned, knowing she couldn't see me.  
"Just don't tell him that he is my replacement until later on," she laughed. "I love you Troy."  
"And I love you Gabi. I'll call you later," I said.  
"Alright," she said. I waited until she hung up before hanging up the call on my side.

I immediately rang Chad. Dialing 2 then the hash key.  
"Hey dude" I said down the phone.  
"Early morning wakeup call?" Came the dazed reply. I laughed.  
"Ha right. Wanna come round? Xbox battle, just till gabi comes" I asked  
"Then I'm thrown out I guess?" Chad asked, sounded offended  
"Knock it off, You know she comes first dude" I laughed and begged with him until he agreed to come round for an hour or too. Thank god I was bored!  
"See you inna bizzle then" Chad said, putting the phone down. I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran down the stairs, taking two flights and heading into the basement. Calling to my mum on the way. "Let Chad down when he comes!"

I turned on the tele and set up the Xbox. I decided we would just play whatever's in. Call of duty. Chad loves it.  
"Yo dudeeee" Chad shouted, as he walked down the stairs. "Bang COD in" He yelled, grabbing a soda and sitting on a bean bag.  
"Thanks for offering me a drink! And it's already in" I laughed, he always made himself at home, which was good...I guess.  
"So what's this about me leaving when Gabi comes around, kicking me out are we?"Chad asked, suddenly faking a sad voice.

"Gabi's doing homework before we go out, so she told me to ask you to come round so I'm not bored" I loaded up the game and began playing, that conversation was killed.  
"You laid her yet?" Chad asked casually, breaking the silence.  
"What?!" I shouted at him, while pausing the game.  
"You laid her yet?" Chad asked again, still looking casual.  
"That's a private matter, don't you think. How can you ask so casually?" I raised my voice a little, but laughing at the same time. It was expected from someone like Chad.  
"We're best friends! We can tell each other anything!" Chad said, sounding a little shocked at my rejection to answer. I suddenly heard a shuffle on the stairs and saw Gabriella emerging.  
"Hey Troy, Chad" She smiled, taking a seat on a spare bean bag. "I can see you're in a...in-depth conversation, I'll go shopping with Taylor or something if you want?"  
"NO!" I almost shouted, I wanted to spend the day with Gabriella.  
"You are NOT just going to kick me out!" Chad laughed attempting to un-pause the game.  
I sighed and looked at them both. "Fine, we can go bowling later? Us and Taylor?" I reasoned, maybe this way I could spend some....alone time with Gabriella.  
"Okay, fine. Bowling it is," Chad agreed. "I'll be going then."  
"Bye Chad," Gabriella's sweet angelic voice said.  
"See you later Gabster, bye Troy," he said as he left the room.

"So, what you do want to do?" I asked about fifteen minutes later.  
"Um… how about the Xbox? You can show me how to play Called of Duty… is it called? I don't know…" she said shyly.  
"It's Call of Duty. Or COD. Whatever you can remember," I laughed. "You really want to play? It's kind of hard Gabi."  
"Well, I have you to teach me play. C'mon, budge up," she said as she sat down.  
"Um… okay," I said, unsure of what to say. Gabriella actually wanted to play an action game.

* * *

An hour later we were still playing it and I was currently losing. I am so going down on the ranking scale. She was doing it all wrong… shooting the wrong people, killing her own team. To sum it up, she was crap.  
"Hahaha!! I'm killing people!" she screamed.  
"Yeah, the wrong people! The people in green are your people; they are on your side but the blue ones are the people you're meant to kill Gabi. But you're killing your own people and ruining my perfect rep as you kill them," I complained.  
"Oh well, I'm just practicing Troy," she said, shooting at random people on the screen.  
"Yes, but I was in 2nd and now…" I paused to check the rankings. "Now I am 7th!"  
"Opps…" she said. That was all she had to say.

"I'm hungry," she said as I finished off the game. She stopped half way through, complaining she was bored so I had taken over and was secretly happy as I could get myself higher up the ranking level. Right now, I am in 4th place. Better than 7th. "Troy."  
"Hang on one second…" I said as I shot some guys and then saved and quit the game. "C'mon then, we can see what we have."

We went to the kitchen and rooted through the cupboards, only to find nothing that we actually wanted to eat. We looked in the fridge, but even there we found nothing we wanted.  
"Want to go out for lunch?" I asked.  
"Um… if we split it 50-50," she compromised.  
"Okay, that's fine. You go get your money and I'll start the car up," I said, grabbing my keys from the counter. We walked to the door and I let her out first. She ran to her own house and I got the car out of the driveway and drove down the street and parked up outside her house and waited. About 5 minutes later she was back with her bag and was putting 30 dollars in her purse. "Why do you have that much money?"  
"I don't know. My mum just gave me it…" she laughed and settled her bag down on the floor near her feet. "Where are we going then?"  
"Um… wherever you want to go," I said  
"No, don't do that. You choose. You spent money on me yesterday so you should get to choose," she said while turning in her seat to face me. "So, where do you want to go?"  
"How about Pizza Hut," I said.  
"Pizza Hut's good," she said smiling.

I drove to the nearest pizza hut and parked up in the car park. I got out and Gabi followed my actions and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and locked the doors and walked into the restaurant. We had to wait a couple of minutes to be seated; and once we were we got a window seat. The view of the entire city as the restaurant was on a slight hill and had no buildings or café's or anything surrounding it. "What pizza are you getting?" I asked Gabi.  
"Let me look," she replied and picked up a menu "What about pasta? There is one that looks nice called _Penne Bolognese_."  
"That looks good," I said, looking at the picture. "What about the pizza's though?"  
We spent quite awhile choosing what we were going to have and numerous times had the waitress come over to take our order. "So you want that then and a sprite?"  
"Yeah, it looks nice so why not," Gabi said. We waited for the waitress to come over again and I ordered for us.

"Hiya, what can I get you?" the waitress said, mainly looking at me but looking over at Gabi every once in a while. "Drink first."  
"Um… can we have a coke and sprite please?" I said and she wrote that down. "Can we order food now or wait until you're back with our drinks?"  
"You can order the food now, its fine," Kate said, I learnt her name from the name tag she was wearing.  
"Okay, so can I have the _Penne Bolognese _pasta and the _Meaty BBQ _pizza with a side order of _onion rings_, _cheesy Nachos_ and um… _BBQ Chicken Wings_… do you want them Gabi?" I said and looked over at her. I saw her give a smile and nod. "Okay, so yeah the _BBQ Chicken Wings_ and that's it."  
"Are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Kate said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"We're very hungry," Gabi said smiling at Kate. "Can we have the _Garlic Bread _as well?"  
I laughed at the way she said it because it was in the sweetest voice ever!  
"Yes that is fine, I'll be back with your drinks," she said and walked away.

Soon we had all our food in front of us and we were staring at it shockingly. "Tell me again why we ordered this much?" I asked, looking up to look at Gabi.  
"Um… if I remember correctly, you were the one that ordered all this food. So we have to eat it because _you_ were to the one to order it!" she laughed and tucked into some of her pasta.  
"Whatever," I said and started with some nachos.

"I'm full!" Gabriella said, leaning back and throwing down her fork. I looked at her with disappointing eyes,  
"You shouldn't have ordered so much should you," I said looking at the plates half full of food.  
"I was hungry… now I'm not." She laughed, looking innocent. I sighed and stopped the nearest waitress, asking for the bill.  
"Forty Two Dollars, wow. I bet we only ate about $5 worth!" I laughed, placing $21 down on the table. Gabriella laughed and reached for her bag, bringing out her purse.  
"Oh well it was worth it." Gabriella said.  
Gabriella reached into her bag and brought out her phone,  
"Chad." she said, "Hey Chad." Gabriella said, her angelic voice echoing. "We can be there in....10 min?" She said, looking at me for an approving look. I nodded and then we walked out of pizza hut, being lectured about how we were late. We hadn't even arranged to meet them at any time!

"Woooooo" I screamed "STRIKE! Gabi, we make a great team," I looked at Chad and laughed in his face. Chad had reluctantly teamed with Taylor, he wanted Boys V Girls. But he didn't get his way. "We're winning now!" Gabriella cheered kissing my cheek and picking up a rather large pink bowling ball. We fell silent as she threw it.  
"Whoop, I got most of them anyway" she smiled, turning towards me and sitting down on my lap. "Can we go to the cinema after this?" Gabriella asked her voice once again, echoing.  
"I'm up for it." Said Chad, Taylor nodded and I nodded also. "Looser buys the popcorn." Gabriella said, running up to the alley and throwing another ball, knocking the rest of the pins down.  
"I'd go to the cash machine if I was you Chad," Gabriella teased.

At the end of the game, me and Gabriella had won, obviously, so Chad had agreed to buying the popcorn...It was just choosing the film which seemed to be the problem.  
"The ghosts of girlfriends past," Taylor said, over the loud shouting.  
"No, I'm not watching no chick flick" Came the reply from Chad. "What about Night at the museum 2?" I added suggestively.  
"The Uninvited" Said Chad finally, catching a glimpse of the boards.  
Everyone agreed and we went to buy the tickets.

"Argh!" Gabi and Taylor screamed and jumped of their seats. It was half way through the movie and it was at the most scary part. Gabriella gripped her arms around mine and rested her head into my neck.  
"It's okay babe." I whispered. "It's not that scary."  
"It is!" she screamed. I shivered from her breath that lingered on my neck for a few seconds before soundlessly disappearing.  
"See look, it's past the scary part now," I soothed, trying to make her feel better.  
"Oh yeah, so it is," she said shyly and moved her head to rest on my shoulder and watch the screen.

There were a few more times when she got scared before the film ended completely and now we were walking out of the theater and to the toilets.  
"Right so me and Taylor will meet you both out here," Gabi said.  
"Yep, that's fine," I said and waited till she was gone before heading to the toilets.

About 10 minutes later we were ready to go home. Driving through the lit up city of Albuquerque, seemed like it was taking forever. It was late at night; around about nine thirty and we had school in the morning so we couldn't stay out late. I stepped on it when I hit the high way, only to be slowed down by the traffic. Lots of traffic.  
"Call your mum. Tell her you won't be long," I said passing my phone to her.  
"Okay," she said as she dialed in the number. "Hey mum, yeah it's me, listen, we're gonna be a bit late there's a lot of traffic." She paused as her mum spoke on the other line. "Yeah okay. See you when I get home." And she hung up.

Finally we were out of the traffic and a couple minutes away from out houses. Soon enough I pulled up to the curb of her house and she kissed me quickly and said a brief goodbye and she disappeared into her house and I drove down to mine. I got up to my bedroom and stripped down to my boxers and fell into bed, and decided to get some sleep after such a long day. I heard my phone bleep and I flipped it open.

**Night Troy. Love you x**

I grinned and texted a quick text back.

**Night Gabi. Love you more (: x**

And fell soundlessly asleep.

**

* * *

****Sorry it is out so late! Please read and review :) x**


	12. Scared of Lonely

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock. 7am at least I didn't sleep in this morning too. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my bathroom. I stripped down and stood in the shower letting the warm water fall off my body. I shampooed my hair and then conditioned it twice, a little trick I did to make it extra shiny. Troy liked it that way. He also likes the smell, it was like a sweet strawberry scented shampoo, it was one of my fav's. I washed my body then stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked over to my huge walk-in wardrobe and picked out some denim shorts, a black vest and a white hoodie with 'Juicy Couture' written across the front in black writing. I brought out some underwear and began to change. I slipped on my shorts and then pulled on my vest. Finally putting on my hoodie and slipping on some black ballet flats which shimmered in the sunlight. I glanced at the clock, 8am, Troy wouldn't be up yet. After the busy day yesterday, I just wanted to relax with Troy. Or go shopping or something, which I doubt he'd want to. I sat down at my desk and began brushing a light amount of blusher across my cheeks, applying some mascara and a light shade of brown eyeshadow. I applied a nude coloured lipstick and the brushed through my hair.

**Morning babe, any plans for today? Xx**

I picked up my phone, smiled and replied.

**I was thinking of lounging with some hot guy xx**

I laughed to myself and placed my phone in my pocket, and going to sit on the bed with magazine.

**Oh really? xx**

I laughed at the sarcastic-ness in our texting and replied straight away,

**Doors open ;) xxx**

I placed my phone down on my small table and settled down, reading through my magazine, looking at the fashion pages.  
"Hey" I looked up and saw Troy standing at the door. "Your mum wondered who I was when I walked in." Troy laughed, sitting down on the bed beside me.  
"I thought she'd have gone by now," I said, still flicking  
"You look gorgeous," Troy said, almost going into a trance.  
"Thanks? I haven't made much of an effort," I suddenly spotted an amazing dress in the magazine and sat up straight. "I need that dress." I stared wide eyed at the picture on the model and smiled up at Troy.  
"I need this dress...now! I have to have it, please can we go shopping? Please Troy!" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes at me.  
"I'm still shattered from last night" he said.  
"I know, but have you seen this?" I shoved the magazine in his face.  
"Although, this would look so hot on you!" Troy stared at the image and then looked at me, a glint in his eyes.  
"Were only going for this dress though?" He continued "I don't want to spend all day there? I was looking forward to 'lounging' as you put it," Troy laughed standing up. He held his hand out and I gladly took it, then I walked into my closet and grabbed my bag.  
"I love you for this!" I shouted.

* * *

Troy collapsed on the bed and dropped the bags to the floor.  
"Right, so you wanted one dress, and we came back with 3, a pair of shorts, 2 pairs of jeans and several pairs of shoes" Troy moaned.  
"Yeah, but you love me, so it's okay" I smiled, running into the wardrobe with the bags; he followed me and began helping me put all the things on the racks.  
"But did you really need more clothes? Didn't you get a load off stuff the other day?" Troy asked confusingly.  
"Babe, girls can never have too much clothes and they can never to many pairs of shoes," I said smartly.  
"But... why do you need alot though?" he asked.  
"Three words. We are girls." I said as I lined the shoes up neatly.

A few hours later we were lounging around in the living room watching pointless television shows. That is what we like to do in our spare time... not. Troy seemed really into the show though, but I just saw it as a waste of a time slot on the TV. "Let's watch a film." I said, getting up from my spot on the sofa.  
"No... I'm good. I like this," Troy said leaning back into the sofa and getting comfy. "It's funny."  
"It's pathetic," I said.  
"Fine then, go watch a film in your room and I'll stay down here." He said still looking at the screen. I sighed and turned around and headed to my room. Why is he been so awkward now? We had a good day and now he acts weird. I don't like it. I don't like it at all. I'll let him watch his programme. I walked over to my walk in closet and looked at the clothes I had bought and tried on the light pink dress I bought once again. It hugged my curves perfectly; it sucked it at the hips and was the right length and everything. I smiled into the mirror and changed to my original clothes again. I travelled downstairs and saw that Troy hadn't moved from his spot and now had the remote lying aimlessly beside him. I went into the kitchen and sat the kitchen table, pointlessly looking at the back yard... bored.

"Gabi?" I heard him say. "Why are you in here?"  
"Because I don't want to be in a room where a jerk is," I said and stood up and existed the kitchen.  
"Gabriella," he said as he followed me out of the room.  
"Just watch your programme Troy, I'm going for a shower," I said and disappeared up the stairs. I heard him turn up the volume and I felt tear prickle my eye-lids. _He wasn't supposed to do what I said. He's supposed to come to me_. I thought. I turned the shower on and stripped down and stepped into the sizzling water. I let the water run down me for a couple of minutes. What had changed? Did he not want to spend time with me; obviously not. Otherwise he won't be downstairs watching some stupid programme, which no-one cares about or watches anymore. I washed my hair and then I washed my body. I got out and changed into some grey sweats with a green vest top and put my grey hoodie over it. I let my hair dry a little before putting it up into a messy bun and placed a green headband to keep my fringe out of my face.

"Gabriella," he said, opening my bedroom door. "You in here?"  
"Yes," I said, flicking through a magazine.  
"The programme has ended. We can watch a film now," he said gently.  
"No it's fine, there's nothing to watch anyway. Whatever," I muttered. I got up off the bed and walked soundlessly through the room.  
"So you go off in a big mood about me watching something I like and then when I offer to watch a film with you just say whatever and change your mind?!" he almost shouted.  
"Please. It was a crap programme. I'm sorry for spending time with my boyfriend!" I shouted.  
"Don't turn this around on me Gabriella," he said spitting out my name. "You knew I was watching it and you were a complete bitch about it!"  
"Don't you dare call me a bitch!" I screamed and stood up to face him. "All I wanted to was spend time with you."  
"And you couldn't do that while I was watching the show?" he said.  
"No."  
"I don't really see how this is fair Gabi, I took you shopping, I took you bowling, I took you to see a film and then I went shopping with you this morning. What exactly have you done for me? Nothing. Just one time I wanted to do something for me or even watch something for me and you are a bitch," he said, making me feel guilty.  
"I didn't mean to be a bitch Troy," I said with tears at my eye-lids. "I just wanted you to myself. Can't you understand that?"  
"Yeah I understand that but we've been together for like 3 days in a row, doing mostly what you wanted to do. Never once did you ask if I wanted to do something," he said.  
"Well what do you want to Troy?!" I shouted, getting really agitated.  
"I don't know Gabi! Just something for me for a change!" he shouted back.  
"Well we can't exactly do what you do because you have no idea what you want to anyway! So you're shouting at me for no reason at all!"  
"You can really difficult sometimes! Has anyone ever told you that?" he shouted.  
"I can be difficult! That is so funny coming from a guy who is acting like such a dick because he wants to do something for himself for a change! But guess what... he doesn't have a clue what he wants to do!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything; he just turned and walked towards the door. I looked back at me once and then left the room. I was so angry I wasn't sure why the words I said after him came out of my mouth. "I have an excellent idea Troy! Why don't you go and call Dannie. I'm sure she'd like to do something with you!" and I slammed the door and let tears that I had been holding in, fall and soak my cheeks and slid down the door and pressed my knees up against my chest and once I heard the front door slam I let out a huge shriek and just cried.

What did I just do? I just told him to go back with Dannie. I hope he didn't take up that offer and go meet up with her. I hugged my knees closer and sat on the sofa, staring into space and letting the tears fall. I ran up the stairs crying, and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I walked into my wardrobe and sat in an empty corner, once again crying. I wanted to text him, tell him I didn't mean any of it, and that I was sorry, and I just wanted to be with him. Troy was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I didn't want to lose him, ever. I wanted to grow old with him and have his children, have the perfect wedding and become grandparents. Together. "I'm sorry," I whispered through the tears. I felt useless and lonely. I didn't know what to do. Would texting him make it worse? Or should i leave it tomorrow, but maybe then he would have moved on. I couldn't let that happen. I took off my hoodie and replaced it with a 'wildcats' hoodie Troy had once given me. The material fell onto my body and I breathed in the scent on him which still lingered on it. I tried to wipe the tears away but more fell. I loved him so much.

**Troy's POV**

What did she mean, 'Why don't you go and call Dannie?' she didn't mean it, did she? She was just mad, angry and upset. I fell back on my bed and put my hands on my head. I didn't mean anything I had said, I loved doing the things Gabriella wanted, I loved seeing her smile, seeing her look happy. Everything I did was for her, she was so much better than Dannie and she knew that. Just then, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw 1 new message from Gabriella

**I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please forgive me. I love you xxxxxxx**

I hit the reply button and then stopped. I had no idea what to say, what should I say? If there was anything at all to say. I sat there thinking for what seemed like forever. I couldn't reply, not when I was feeling like this, I'd say something I'd regret. I hit the deleted button and put my phone on the side. I put my head on the pillow and let silent tears fall, Gabriella was my everything.

* * *

_Please Review? Hope you liked it._


	13. Sexy time

**Thank you to all the people who have being reviewing! We appreciate it so much! Thank you.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, after a restless night's sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. What my _own_ girlfriend said. I know she was angry and upset but she did have a hold on her words didn't she? She doesn't say things she doesn't mean. I know her; she thinks before she speaks. At least that is what I thought. I picked up my phone and checked if I had any messages. Nothing. I had five missed calls though. All from Gabriella, two of the calls had voicemail messages with them. I called the voicemail and listened to the first one.

'_Troy! Please text me or all me. Something. I'm sorry for everything that I said. I never meant to sa -' _I cut the message off, not wanting to hear anymore and pressed 'next' to listen to the second message. _'Please Troy. If you don't want to be with me any longer because of what I said then just call me because I won't beg for you. I'll let you go if that is what will make you happy. If you really want to leave me, then… then just go…' _

She thought I was going to break up with her? How stupid can she be? Like hell am I going to break up with her! I've loved her too long and too much to ever do that! I would _never _do that. Not even if I was to die in a fatal car crash tomorrow afternoon. I would still never let her go. I quickly jumped out of bed and got a quick shower and ate my breakfast. I was out of the house in under an hour, tops. I sped down the road, past Gabi's house and was soon on the main road heading over to Chad's house. I needed to fix this and for some bizarre reason I thought Chad would be able to help. I pulled up at his house; I heard thumps against concrete and automatically knew that he was shooting hoops. That guy lives for basketball. Before I got out, I pulled my phone out from my pocket, pressed the 'new message' button and punched in a sentence before sending it.

**I don't want to break up. I love you x**

I climbed out of my black Audi and walked swiftly around his house to the back yard and grabbed one of the basketballs lying around on the court and jumped and shot to the basket. Went in with nothing but net. "Hey man." I said.  
"Hey, what's up with you?"  
"Me and Gabi had a fight," I said, dropping myself down on the grass next to the court.  
"Seriously? You guy's never fight," he said, before dropping himself down.  
"Yeah well now I need to make it up with her, I said some pretty hurtful things man. I called her a bitch," I muttered. "And I need your help. And maybe Taylors."  
"Whoa, whoa, wait. You called your girlfriend a bitch?" Chad said shockingly.  
"Yes and I need your help."  
"I have an idea. I shall ring Taylor," he said, jumping up and pressing speed dial number one. I gave him a weird look. "What? Gabi's your number one and Taylor is my number one."

I stood waiting impatiently whilst Chad called Taylor. I didn't hear much as he was at the other side of the garden. When he had finished he came and sat beside me.  
"Taylor's gone to buy candles, roses and food," Chad said, smiling at me.  
"What? Why do we need those?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. My puzzled look.  
"We have loads to plan. Firstly, can you cook?" Chad asked.

**Gabi's POV**

I woke up; my swollen eyes were calming down from the night before. I took in my surroundings, and realised I had fallen asleep in my wardrobe. I sighed and looked down at my phone. 1 new message, Troy. My eyes lit up.

**I don't want to break up. I love you x**

I hit reply straight away and typed in my message as quick as I could.

**Thank god. I love you too xx**

I stood up and ran into the shower, ripping my clothes off on my way. I jumped into the shower and wash my hair and body the quickest I had ever done before. I wrapped a towel around my body and picked my clothes back up on the way to my wardrobe. I threw them in the washing basket and then put my new pink dress on I had bought yesterday, along with some pink ballet flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was starting fresh today, I was going to make everything better and Troy and I were going to have make up sex. Okay maybe not. Actually, thinking about it, made me get butterflies in my stomach I love him; I was willing to go all the way. I skipped out of my room and down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and noticing a note on the counter.

**Gabi, Gone away for 2 days on work, sorry I didn't have chance to say bye, I love you. Mum xx**

I grabbed a bowl and began to make some cereal, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Troy?  
I ran to the door and my face dropped slightly to see Taylor stood there.  
"We're gunna watch a movie, eat some popcorn, and I'm not going to hear any moans about it," Taylor pushed me inside and walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh...Erm, there's some ice cream in the freezer," I looked at her and smiled, she always knew how to make things better. After we had collected a few treats, we went upstairs and dumped everything on the bed. Taylor brought a DVD out of her bag, and put in 'Ghosts of girlfriends past'. She walked over to the balcony doors and closed the blinds and curtains.  
"We can leave them open?" I said, sitting down on the bed.  
"NO! I mean, I like it better in the dark, come on, ice-cream's melting" Taylor jumped on the bed beside me and we dug into the popcorn.

Before I knew it, we had eaten all the food, watched 2 films and the sky was slightly darker, as I could see slightly through the blinds. I felt my phone buzz and picked it up, smiling as I saw a new message from Troy.

**Look Outside xx**

I was puzzled by the text his sent so I stumbled off the bed and opened the blinds and unlocked the balcony doors and stepped outside into the breezy night air. Music was playing softly and quietly in the background and as soon as the lyrics came on I realised what song it was. _I'm Yours – _Jason Mraz. I looked all around the garden. Fairy lights were hung up in the trees lighting up the garden and then I noticed them; loads of candles all across the garden. I had to look at them a couple of times before finally working out what they all said. The candles were white and were glowing and they spelt out _'I'm sorry. I love you.'_ Oh my god; Troy did this for me. After I was such a bitch to him, he goes and does all this. God I love that boy. But he was nowhere to be seen. This was weird.  
"Gabriella, go on. Go downstairs." Taylor said.  
"Okay." I said, unable to trust my voice to say anything. Before I went downstairs I checked my hair and brushed it once more and applying a little bit of lip gloss and then took a few deep breaths before going to the garden, with Taylor following closely.

I passed the kitchen, still seeing the glow from the amazingly scented candles and the fairy lights light up the garden, and I went outside, feeling slightly warmer than I did when I was on my balcony. Then I saw him. His chestnut brown hair looking golden from the glow, he was wearing a black tux with a bunch of red roses in his right hand. The only thing I could do was smile and walk towards him. I saw his eyes light up even more when he grinned he opened his arms out and I started to run into them, I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully, I felt his hands wrapped around my waist and he spun us round. We broke away and he settled me down to my feet. "These are for you," he said shyly. I smiled and took them from him and smelled them. Perfect.  
"Thank you," I smiled and passed them to Taylor. "Can you put these in water please?"  
"Sure," and she walked away.  
"C'mon, there's something else to show you," Troy said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room. Why hadn't I seen this before? "Dinner is served pretty lady."

I gasped. The table was set for two, with a small vase of roses set in the middle with two shimmering candles beside it. He pulled me along to sit down, he pushed me chair in before sitting down himself, on the other side of the table.  
"You didn't have to do all this Troy," I said.  
"Yes I did. Gabi, I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. Having one stupid argument isn't going to change that," he said, getting hold of my hand and massaging it gently. "I love you."  
"And I love you too," I said smiling. He smiled in return. "Can we eat now?"  
"Yeah we can." He laughed and let go of my hand. Chad came in with two plates and set them down in front of us, and said a quick hello to us and then left, only to come back again with our drinks.  
"Enjoy your meal guys," he said.  
"Thanks man," Troy replied.  
"Thanks Chad," I said before taking a sip of my drink.

In front of us were two steaming plates of Spaghetti Bolognese with a few sprinkles of garlic seasoning on the top of the sauce. "Did you cook this?" I asked.  
"Well... yeah." Troy said.  
"It smells delicious," I smiled.  
"I can make more than just Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you know," he grinned and took a swig of his coca cola.  
"I know," I smiled and began eating. Troy began eating too. "About what happened last night-"  
"Don't Gabi, it's okay, really," Troy said after cutting me of from my sentence.  
"No it's not okay Troy. You were right, I was a bitch and I shouldn't have told you to go to Dannie," I said, looking him in the eyes.  
"No, you shouldn't have said it, but it's in the past Gabi, you didn't mean it and I didn't mean to call you a bitch," he said, looking straight at me.  
"Can I just say sorry because then I'll feel better?" I asked, grinning.  
"I'm sorry Gabi," he said, leaning up from his chair and I did the same and our lips connected in a sweet soft kiss.  
"I'm sorry too Troy," I said after pulling away from the kiss. We sat back in our seats and began eating the Spaghetti Bolognese. "Oh my god, this is amazing," I smiled, through the Bolognese around my face, Troy grinned at me and wiped it with a napkin he had close.  
"Thanks." I smiled  
"Your welcome."

Once we had finished the amazing meal we looked deep into each other's eyes.  
"I guess we should go blow out all those candles," Troy smiled "Don't want a fire."  
"Yeah" I took his hand and we walked out into the garden. I ran around most of the 'I'm sorry' and blew those out, as Troy blew out the 'I love you,' part.  
"I'll never stop loving you, Troy," I smiled. We walked inside, hand in hand and locked the back doors.  
"Chad locked the front door," Troy said.  
"Sooo," I said, looking dorky. A cheeky grin lit up his face as he began to get closer to me. Our deep breaths were in rhythm. He suddenly captured my lips in the most amazing kiss. Everything from the day before was almost like it had been forgotten about.  
"Up...stairs" I said, breathlessly. Troy didn't hesitate. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he led us upstairs "You...sure?" he said, between kisses. I had never been so sure of anything in my whole life.

"Positive," I smiled as he lowered me onto the bed and began taking my dress off.  
"This dress looks hot by the way," Troy moaned, throwing it onto the floor. I attempted to thank him, but feared my words wouldn't come out as I expected. I felt the adrenaline rush through me as he became closer to me; he stopped moving and hovered over me and took in his sight of me in just my underwear. "You're so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"  
"Once or twice," I giggled. He leaned up so he was straddling my hips and took his tux jacket off and threw it across the room and I helped his undo his shirt, letting my hands roam his abs and shoulders before pulling his shirt off and throwing it somewhere in the room. He pushed me down slightly and kissed my lips softly before settling on my neck. "Troy." I moaned.

I felt him smile through his kisses and felt the bulge in his trousers get bigger. He rolled us over so I was lying on him and he gently sat up so I was straddling his torso. I leaned down to capture his lips with my own and instantly deepening it. My hands found his belt buckle and I immediately went to unfasten it. Why are these things so hard to do? After a few minutes I got it undone and I looped my hands and pulled his trousers down, with my finger tips slightly stroking his 'friend'. I heard him moan slightly and I chuckled, knowing the affect that I had on him, soon his trousers were off and lying somewhere on the carpeted floor. My lips found his again and soon our tongues were fighting for domination once again. "God Gabi," he whispered as soon as well broke apart, trying to get our oxygen levels back up. "Gabriella, are you sure you want to do this? Because if you are not absolutely sure you can stop, I won't mind baby," he said looking into my eyes.  
"I want this Troy. I want you, all of you," I said. Okay, so I was nervous as hell but who isn't when it's their first time. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again, softer this time.  
"You really want this?" he said.  
"Yes."  
"Okay," he said and he pushed us down so he was on top once again. I felt his hands on my back and then at my bra clasp. I arched my back so he could unfasten it. "Can't the people who make these things, at least make sure the woman's boyfriend can at least get it off without having to try for ages." He seemed very aggravated by the fact that he couldn't get my bra undone but eventually it was thrown across the room. I felt the nerves kick in when I realised that I was half naked and lying beneath him, I tried covering myself up with my arms but I was only stopped by him. "Don't. You look gorgeous baby," he whispered into my ear.  
"Thank you Troy," I said breathlessly. I moved my hand to the waistband of his navy blue boxers and pulled them down slightly but stopped out of embarrassment. "Can you do the rest please?"  
"Sure babe, oh hang on," he said. He got off the bed and got his wallet out and took out a square green packet and walked back over. He pulled his boxers down and slid the latex packaging on. "Don't be embarrassed babe," he said.  
"I can't help it," I whispered. I felt his hands travel from the top of my back to the waist band of my knickers and slid them down; I bent my legs so he could pull off the knickers, one hole at a time. When he was done, he took hold of my hips and lifted us both us so my head was now resting on the pillows, while his hands were laid on either side of my head. His torso was above me slightly, so he wouldn't crush me.  
"You look beautiful," He said. He tangled his hands into my hair, and ran them through it. "You do know that?"  
"Yeah I know, I guess you're alright too," I smirked.  
"Just alright or a little more than alright," he laughed. I pretended to think before I answered.  
"I guess you're a little more," I said. "I love you Troy."  
"And I love you too," he whispered into my ear as he go into position. "You ready?"  
"Yeah," I said.

I felt my breathing increase as he eased into me and I closed my eyes tightly from the pain that had come with. I knew it was going to hurt but I wasn't sure how much pain I would have to go through. And damn… this hurt. I laid there still for a few minutes to let Troy get his pace and then finally wrapped my legs around his waist gently and tangled my hands into his chestnut brown hair.

A while later were lying in each other's arms, I snuggled further into Troy's embrace, drifting off to sleep. "Sleep tight baby girl," he said just before the darkness washed over us.

* * *

**This is chapter 12 for you. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	14. Kiss and Tell

**Here is chapter 13. Hope you like it. And thanks for reviewing the last chapter. We had mixed emotions from some reviews about it but we hope you like this one. On with the Chapter. Enjoy!**

_"Gabriella..." He moaned "I...love...you"_

The first thought when I woke up, what happened the previous night. Troy had being so romantic, lit candles spelling out 'I'm sorry. I love you' cooked me a romantic meal, and we actually had make up sex. For the first time in my life and I loved every minute of it; I couldn't help but think about it. I rolled over and watch Troy sleep. He looked gorgeous, as ever. I lifted the cover up slightly and swung my legs over the side, I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, bringing me back down to the bed.  
"Whoa, I thought you were asleep!" My head fell back on the pillow and I turned to face him.  
He said nothing, just smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and used him as a pillow.  
"Come on sleepy head, get up," Troy finally said. I moved my arms away from him and sat myself up on the pillow.  
"Erm, Troy...I'm naked," I blushed and turned my head to the side, trying to cover myself up.  
"Gabi...Look at me," Troy said, I turned to face him, and he was now sat up. "I saw everything last night, don't worry." He smiled. I nodded and stood up walking into my bathroom.  
I heard a wolf whistle and turned around and winked at him, before disappearing into the bathroom. I hurried in the shower so I didn't have to leave Troy for too long.  
I climbed out and wrapped my body in a towel, walking into the bedroom to see Troy stood in the room in his boxers.  
"Mind if I hop in?" He asked.  
"Sure, I'll just get ready," I kissed him and walked into my closet. I chose out some black skinny jeans and a white tank top. I threw on a white hoodie over the top and slipped on my uggs. When I came out of my closet, Troy was fully clothed and sat on my bed.  
"Wow, your fast," I laughed and went over to him and sat on his knee. "I just want to say that last night was amazing."  
"I thought it was too sweet-heart," he whispered into my ear.

An few hours later we were on our way to Chad's 'end of back holiday' party. Apparently Chad needed to let rip and just party because we have school for the next 8 weeks till Christmas.  
"Remind me again why we are going this early?" I asked as I climbed into Troy's car.  
"Because that way we'll get all the good drink first," he said grinning.  
"You're seriously not going to get drunk are you? We have school tomorrow Troy," I said looking at him.  
"No, I'm not going to get drunk... just have a few that's all," he admitted, taking my hand as he drove.  
"Just a few?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he said.

It was about 9pm and there was music blasting from the large speakers, most of the people here were already drunk or on their way to being drunk whereas Taylor, Kelsi and myself were completely sober. Sharpay wasn't though but she wasn't anywhere near been drunk in the next half an hour.

"Oh c'mon Gab... just one drink! It won't kill you!" Sharpay complained, trying to shove a drink into my hands.  
"I could do! You never know Shar! And besides, someone has to drive home because it looks like Troy won't be driving anywhere tonight," I said, putting the red plastic cup, filled with clear alcohol, back into her hands. She took and snorted at what I said.  
"I find that very hard to believe," she mumbled before taking a sip.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Oh please... I've seen the way that boy has been looking at you okay. He so wants you," she said.  
"What? Don't be stupid," I said. Has he really been looking at me like that? I knew boys can be a little 'edgy' after their first time but does he really want me that badly?  
"Seriously!" Sharpay screamed. "Taylor, tell her."  
"It is true Gabriella," Taylor commented.  
"Really?" I said, crunching my nose up, not knowing to believe them.  
"Yes."

I felt myself blushing and looked away from them and I turned my concentration to an unfamiliar song and broke out from their conversation as I listened to it.  
"... I was like 'Oh my god!' It was amazing. I loved it. Oh look! There's Zeke. Talk to 'ya later!" Sharpay said and walked off in her four inch heels. How the hell does she walk in those?  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"Her and Zeke," Taylor said.  
"What about them?" I asked.  
"He took her shopping. Big surprise. And he apparently bought her this necklace worth like a hundred dollars or something. I don't know... you know Sharpay, she likes to exaggerate," she said. I laughed and we stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before my thoughts were turned from the party to last night. "So, did you have fun last night?"  
"Yeah it was amazing. Thank you for helping him," I said, I could feel my face beaming with happiness.  
"Aw don't mention it," she said. "I was happy to help. Did anything else happen?" she winked. I froze. Did I really want to tell her? I did but not here. Not at a party. I'll tell her when we are on our own.  
"Um... no," I blushed.  
"Gabriella, has anyone ever told you that you're crap at lying."  
"Shh." I replied, looking over at Troy who winked at me.  
"Come onnn, what happened?" Taylor said, turning me around to face her.  
"Nothing," I replied looking at her "Okay, I'll tell you later." Taylor smiled and then sipped on her drink.  
"I'm gunna go find Chad, cyah later yeah?" she smiled at me and walked off.

I walked over to where Troy was stood.  
"Hey," I smiled, hugging him from behind.  
"Gabiiiiiiiii I loveeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuu," He turned around and looked down at me, his drunken face looked innocent. Far from it.

He pushed me against a wall and began kissing me ferociously.  
"Troy, as much as I'm enjoying this..." I was cut off by his lips attacking mine again.  
"Troy! Come on" I pushed him off and grabbed his shoulders, leading him away from the crowd and sitting him down on the grass.

"Thank you for bringing him home Gabriella."

"You're welcome Mrs. Bolton, Goodnight," I smiled.  
"Night sweetie thanks again." I smiled one more time and walked down the path to my own house. Troy was...a little more than tipsy. He was off his head, totally. But he was at home safe now. We had school tomorrow and I knew he wouldn't be up to driving, so obviously I would be. Oh well.

I walked back to my house and walked straight upstairs; I changed into my pajamas and jumped straight into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

I awoke to the sound of a screaming alarm clock. I rolled over and hit it. My head was banging. I didn't want to go to school today, I felt ill. I pushed myself out of bed and landed on the floor with a bang. "Shit." I pulled myself up and slouched into the bathroom. I spent longer than usual in the shower, in a hope that my headache would wash away with the water. No such luck.

I climbed out and dressed myself in a simple white t-shirt and some jeans. I threw on a black hoodie and walked downstairs. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**I'll drive today? ;) Gabi xx**

I smiled and texted back straight away

**Thanks xxx**

Once I knew it was sent I got out some bread and popped the slices in the toaster. I waited a couple of minutes before the now toasted bread was ready. Spreading on the butter before stuffing a piece in my mouth, I sat at the kitchen table with a drink of juice.

"Morning Troy, hung-over are you?" My mum said as she joined me at the kitchen.  
"Um… no. Why would you say that?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.  
"I saw you last night Troy. You were completely smashed!" she practically screamed.  
"Can you tone down the voice, just a little bit mum," I said making a small gap between my index finger and my thumb.  
"No I will not. It was a school night, you knew you had school the next day, you said to Gabriella you would only have a few, but if I'm correct she didn't want you to have any at all and in the end you get completely off your head anyway!" she complained. "You're sixteen years old Troy! I brought you up better than that. I'm very disappointed in you."

Here we go; the 'I'm very disappointed in you' speech. I hate it when she does this, I do something moderately bad and she has a massive go. I could feel the headache worsening as she complained and complained. "Troy!" she shouted.  
"Urgh… what?" I said as I massaged my temples.  
"Explain to me, why would you get drunk?" she asked, nicer this time.  
"I don't know. Felt good at the time," I said.  
"Do you realise how much trouble you could have gotten into?" she said. "It's illegal."  
"Oh for goodness sake! Tell that to the people who drink and get smashed on a weekly basis and then see what happens!" I shouted, affecting the throbbing pain in my head even further, and walked away from the kitchen, and towards the door. "Because if I'm correct, drinking last night was the first time in around about six months, which if I'm honest is pretty damn good. I'm off now, Gabi's here, I'll see you later." And I left the house with my head aching more painfully than before. I climbed into the awaiting car and reclined the seat back and closed my eyes, trying to see if my pain would die down. Not a chance.

* * *

"Morning super star," she giggled.  
"Stop giggling, it isn't funny," I mumbled, still with my eyes closed.  
"Oh it is," she said. "Serves you right for getting pissed, I told you not too."  
"Can I say something? Can you just stop right there? I had the opportunity of getting the lecture from my mother, I really don't need it from you too," I said, as I put the seat in its original place and looked in the side view mirror only to see dark circles under my eyes.  
"Sorry, on another note… Taylor knows," she mumbled. I turned to her confusingly with a frown on my face.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"She knows, about us," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
"Gabi, everyone knows we're together," I said laughing.  
"Oh forget it. I'll tell you when you're sober," she muttered and entered the school parking lot and found a spot near the entrance.

* * *

"Bolton! Danforth!" the crazy yet slightly delusional science teacher sounded. "Shut up and Bolton… get your head off the desk!" I lifted my head off the desk as soon as she shouted my last name. Why is every so loud today? This lesson was dragging on, forty five more minutes and the class would be over and I would be going home with my girlfriend, whom was now sat at the back on the classroom with her head buried in a textbook getting the work done. "Troy Bolton, I am not going to tell you again, get your head up and get on with your work, that I have assessed you with."

Surprisingly, I listened to her and managed to at least get two questions done in half an hour. My mind kept drifting from earlier with the conversation with Gabi in her car. _"Sorry, on another note… Taylor knows,"_ knows what though? What could she possibly know? She knows we're together so what else was there to know? Then it hit me… she knew. She knew what happened the other night. She knew that we went that extra level. My head shot up and I turned my head to the back of the class towards Gabi, and I quietly ripped a piece of the plain white paper from my book and quickly wrote a note.

_Taylor knows doesn't she? T x _

I turned around to throw it without the teacher looking and luckily it landed on her desk in front of her. I saw her nose scrunch up in confusion, obviously as to why a piece of crumbled up paper just planted itself on her desk while she was getting her work done. I saw her as she opened it, smiling slightly before grabbing her pen and scribbling something down. She turned to Taylor and mouthed my name and passed the note, which then Taylor passed it to Chad, who then threw it gracefully through the air and landed beside my left foot. I quickly grabbed it and opened it without hesitation.

_It took you long enough but yeah she does. G x_

I gulped and dared myself to look back towards Taylor, only to see her deep into her work. I continued to stare and try grabbing her attention until she looked up and met my eyes. Since my eyes were almost pleading with her to get why I was making this face I saw her mouth the words 'Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.' I nodded in understanding and turned back around and re-adjusted my seat to get some sort of comfort from the chair. Minutes passed and I noticed that there was yet another note on my desk. I opened it and realised it wasn't from Gabi nor was it from Taylor. It was from Chad.

_What's going on between you, Gabi and Taylor? Chad._

I looked over at him, only to see him look directly at me as his eyes were full of confusion. I quickly tipped my pen and wrote back.

_I'll tell ya later. Troy._

And I threw it back, while being thankful of my basketball skills as it landed quietly by his right foot. He looked over and nodded, so notes were finished and now all I had to do was tell Chad. He had to know, seen as his girlfriend knew.

* * *

"I...I think I'm gunna hang out with Chad tonight? I need to tell him, it's only right," I smiled at Gabi as she drove us home that night.  
"Oh okay, I'll just go shopping with Taylor," She faked a disappointed face and carried on driving.  
"You're not upset; you've being wanting to hang with Taylor for a while!" I laughed as she pulled into her drive.  
"Can you walk from here?" Gabriella grinned at me and I groaned.  
"With my headache?" I got out of the car and began walking down the driveway.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine when you're playing video games with Chad." Gabriella winked.

* * *

I smiled back and walked round to my house, I don't know why I was so nervous of telling Chad, he was my best mate, I told him everything; so it should be easy to tell him this.

"I slept with Gabi." I almost shouted it across the room. Chad looked round at me, wide eyed.

**Hope you liked it. Please review x**


End file.
